


An Email Away

by LovelyLore



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Akuma Attack, Akuma Possession, Akuma Possession Trauma (Miraculous Ladybug), Alya Césaire Bashing, Bad Teacher Caline Bustier, Caline Bustier Bashing, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Identity Reveal, Kpop references, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Meet the Family, Mentioned Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), Panic Attacks, Pen Pals, Procrastination at its finest, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, along with a pseudo uncle and grandpa, and kagami and luka, batfam refuses, because she know has multiple siblings, bruce's public persona is called "brucie", eventually anyway, everyone in the batfam fights for nicknames, fan wars are commmon, fight me, from people other than her parents, i play russian roulette with canon, marinette almost breaks down, marinette can never simply be marinette, marinette gains SUPPORT, marinette takes no shit when damian involved, petnames in different languages, the daminette pen pal au no one asked for, title sucks but i tried, you cant convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLore/pseuds/LovelyLore
Summary: Marinette had been startled to find out that her school and a school in America were collaborating to do a pen pal assignment. To be fair, the assignment was suppose to help the students with the grammar of the language they were learning. Marinette pulled a random name out of the box. She hoped Damian wrote good French and that she could write well enough English.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 569
Kudos: 3440





	1. Blueming by IU

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever Damian is typing it is suppose to be French but I don't know French. So please imagine that he wrote French.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be named after songs I listen to while writing this story. The song for this chapter is in Korean.

From: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com

To: The.True.Heir@email.com

Topic: I'm you're pen pal!

Hello Damian,

My name is Marinette. I aspire to be a fashion designer. My favorite color is pink. If I had to pick a hero, it'd be split. French wise, I admire Ladybug and her team. American heroes aren't talked about as much over here. I do know Batman and his team. The Gotham team I mean. I haven't really looked into the leagues. They just never seemed to be a good idea as an ally for the situation here in Paris so I never gave them much thought. Please tell me what you think.

I hope you don't mind but I also want you to know about my family. My parents are bakers and they own a bakery here in Paris. My dad is a natural French citizen while my mom immigrated from China. I know some Mandarin but I'm not completely fluent. I can hold a solid conversation though. Sorry if you find this too personal but I think that's the point of pen pal. I think you're suppose to share and help each other out. I won't share my issues or get too personal if that bothers you. At least tell me how many people are in your family. 

Waiting for your reply,

Marinette 

P.S. Let me know if I messed up any of the English grammar. I sometimes have problems with it. Also, why is your email The.True.Heir?

~~~~~~~~~~

From: The.True.Heir@email.com

To: Fashionable.Bug@email.com

Topic: Pleasure to meet you

Dear Marinette,

Hello, my name is Damian. I know you had already stated that you know my name, but I think it's only right that I introduce myself as well. My favorite color is probably black or blue. I hope to join the family business so I hope to get a business degree, but my family has said they would support my art aspirations. I'm rather fond of drawing. I'm quite startled to hear you say anything about heroes in Paris so I would be quite content if you would expand on that.

I'm not quite sure how you want me to explain my family. Legally, the family consists of my father, Grayson, Todd, Drake, and me. However, there are also the unofficial siblings. If we're counting the unofficial family, there is Stephanie, Barbara, and Cassandra. Duke lives at the manor, but he is not officially adopted either. The butler, Alfred, is considered family since he raised Father. We all treat him like our grandfather. Some of my siblings know French like me but I'm also fluent in Arabic. I'm open to the idea of sharing problems. I sometimes do not understand social interaction all too well and it would be nice to get an outside opinion. Of course, I understand I would have to do the same for you. 

Respond when able,

Damian

Postscript - Fistly, I found no problem in your grammar though I would ask for your opinion of my French grammar as well. Secondly, the reason my email is The.True.Heir is because I'm the only blood child of Father. Why is your email Fashionable.Bug?


	2. Iris - the DIAMANTE and Breaking Benjamin cover, not the original

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is in English. I like the original but I typically listen to the cover when writing.

From: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com

To: The.True.Heir.@gmail.com

Topic: Long story short

Dear Damian,

To get right to the point, I'll explain the French heroes. So, it started with Ladybug and Chat Noir. They have these things called Miraculous. These Miraculous give people the abilities to help others. However they can be used to harm. The villain Hawkmoth has a Miraculous that allows him to use people's negative emotions and take control of them. When this happens, the person is called an akuma. They have no memories of what happened afterward but it does take an emotional impact. Ladybug and Chat Noir are the holders of the corresponding Miraculous. The ladybug miraculous is the miraculous of creation while the black cat is the miraculous of destruction. They need to work in tangent to create a balance. The other miraculous can be taken in or out of circulation with no big repercussions. Hawkmoth wants to use the ladybug and black cat miraculous to grant a wish. Based on what he wishes for, he can upset the world order so bad that we'll have a catastrophe. Everything needs to be in balance so if he asks for someone to be cured of a disease, for example, a new disease may start running rampant. Now, Ladybug has lost faith in her partner Chat Noir and has started a team. Ryuko, the dragon miraculous hero, and Viperion, the snake miraculous, help her and are permanent holders. Chat has started soaking on his duties and doesn't respect Ladybug. He keeps flirting with her during fights and ends up getting in the way. 

Now, I hope you don't mind but I need to rant. So there's a girl in class named Lila who lies about everything to get people's attention. The issue is that her lies are clearly lies and people still believe her. It's so bad that these lies could cause lawsuits. When I try to point this out, the others in class get testy and so does Lila. Because I can't stand her lying, Lila has started manipulating the whole class to believe that I bully her. To make up for me "bullying" Lila, they started bullying me. My friend, Adrien, believes I should just leave her be and take the high ground because it would do a lot of damage if she was to get akumatized (that's what it's called when Hawkmoth takes control of you). I'm trying not to make it worse but it’s wrong that she lies about all these people and misleading others. How can I sit by and watch? Anyways, let me know your thoughts if you have any. Of course, I'll give an opinion the best I could.

Waiting for you reply,

Marinette 

P.S. First of all, did you seriously write postscript? I've never seen that before. Second of all, I'm into fashion and a friend of mine used to call me the class’ everyday Ladybug hence Fashionable.Bug.

~~~~~~~~~~

From: The.True.Heir.@email.com

To: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com

Topic: I'm sorry but what did you just say?

Dear Marinette,

You are telling me that there is a villain in Paris that prays on the negative emotions of everyone? Is this all day? Does this mean you have to be constantly alert and suppress your emotions? Also, are you telling me that Ladybug and Chat Noir were by themselves in the beginning? Why is Chat Noir still considered a hero when he acts like a miscreant? How can he be a hero when he wastes time spent on handling a problem on flirting with his partner? Since you said he does not respect his partner, I’m going to assume she has addressed his flirting and told him to stop. This just leads me to believe he should not be considered a hero. How can you call someone who sexually harrasses others to be a hero?

Do not listen to this Adrien. If he truly wanted to be by your side, he would have your back. From everything you have told me, he does not deserve to even get to look your direction much less be by your side. How dare he say you need to take the high ground when this wench can easily cause an akuma because of her lies? From what you said, anyone can be akumatized at any time. Why should that responsibility lie solely on you? She even turned the class against you. What about your health? I’m not just talking physically but also your mental and emotional health. Why must you be in pain as her lies are causing anger and hatred, which I assume is something you can get akumatized for since it is a negative emotion? He really thinks the best solution is to make you miserable? That is not something you should accept.

On the other hand, I need your opinion. I was at school today and a classmate of mine wouldn’t stop staring at me. I didn’t know why so I asked my friend, or at least that is what he calls me, why. He told me that the girl liked me but I do not believe he is correct. I’m not saying that because I do not think it possible but because I know for a fact that she hates me. Now, I would like to point out that this was not intentional. After class, I was getting ready to leave. I was packing up my stuff and I was listening to Jon babble his nonsense when a hand touched me. You have to understand that for the first ten years of my life touch was not common unless sparring. Out of instinct, I turned around and twisted her arm. Once I realized it was not a threat, I let go and gave an apology, but I felt eyes follow me as I left the class. I know that I overreacted but what was the proper way to respond? Just turn around? Jon told me that I should not “beat myself up over it” but all I know is that I was not supposed to do that. What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to do something besides tell her that I was sorry?

Respond when able,

Damian

Postscript - Do you have a problem with me typing postscript instead of p.s.? As a side note, I am rather curious about your designing. I understand if you rather not show me or talk about it though.


	3. Ghost by Au/Ra and Alan Walker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is English

From: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com

To: The.True.Heir.@email.com

Topic: QUICK

Green, red, blue, or pink

~~~~~~~~~~

From: The.True.Heir.@email.com

To: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com

Topic: What

Why?

~~~~~~~~~~

From: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com

To: The.True.Heir.@email.com

Topic: Answer

Damian, I swear there is a reason why I asked you. I can't pick a color and I need HELP. So please just pick one.

~~~~~~~~~~

From: The.True.Heir.@email.com

To: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com

Topic: Fine

Green.

~~~~~~~~~~

From: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com 

To: The.True.Heir.@email.com 

Topic: ….

Did you pick green because it was the first one listed?

~~~~~~~~~~

From: The.True.Heir.@email.com 

To: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com 

Topic: Are you serious?

Did you not WANT green? You told me to pick one. I thought since it's the first one that might be the one you actually want but keep getting sidetracked by the others?

~~~~~~~~~~

From: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com 

To: The.True.Heir.@email.com 

Topic: Okay

No, I'll do green. I just wanted to make sure you actually PICKED it. I'll send a detailed email later when I come home.

~~~~~~~~~~

From: The.True.Heir.@email.com 

To: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com

Topic: Luck

Marinette, you were lucky I was awake. What would you have done if I did not answer?

~~~~~~~~~~

From: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com 

To: The.True.Heir.@email.com 

Topic: It was not luck

Damian, if you hadn't replied, I could've just come back when I had an answer.

~~~~~~~~~~

From: The.True.Heir.@email.com 

To: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com

Topic: What are you even doing?

So I'm rather curious. Why were you asking me to pick a color?

~~~~~~~~~~

From: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com

To: The.True.Heir.@email.com

Topic: Well you see….

So, I decided I wanted to practice my crochet because it’s been a WHILE. My first thought was to do a blanket so I go to the store to buy yarn because it’s been a long time since I’ve crocheted so I have no yarn at home. Then, I couldn’t decide what color I wanted the blanket to be. This is when I asked you. It solved the issue. Now, I have green yarn and I’m waiting in line to check out.

~~~~~~~~~~

From: The.True.Heir.@email.com 

To: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com

Topic: Do you know what time it is in Gotham?

I understand that it is probably not midnight in Paris but do you even understand how lucky you are that I do not have a normal sleep schedule? Any other person would be asleep, Marinette.

~~~~~~~~~~

From: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com

To: The.True.Heir.@email.com

Topic: Gotham?

You live in Gotham, Damian? Isn’t that where Batman and Robin are?

~~~~~~~~~~

From: The.True.Heir.@email.com

To: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com

Topic: That really is not the point.

Yes, Gotham is the home to Batman and the rest of his partners. However, that is not the point. The point is that it's MIDNIGHT. Does that not matter?

~~~~~~~~~~

From: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com

To: The.True.Heir.@email.com

Topic: Thanks

Thanks, Damian. I have some inspiration for the blanket. I’ll write a long email in response to your long one from earlier today. Also, no it doesn’t. I could’ve waited to buy the yarn, or I could’ve bought it and decided later.

~~~~~~~~~~

From:The.True.Heir.@email.com

To: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com

Topic: I have lost my title.

I never met anyone I have actually ever considered to fit the nickname given to me besides myself. Congratulations, Marinette. You are a demon.

~~~~~~~~~~

From: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com

To: The.True.Heir.@email.com

Topic: Rude

You are most certainly wrong, Damian. I’m an angel. I can’t see you as a demon either. Oh, got to go. Give me a bit and I’ll send a fully fledged email.

^^^^^^^^^^

From: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com

To: The.True.Heir.@email.com

Topic: Long Email

Now Damian,

I really appreciate your thoughts on my situation. It’s nice to have an outside perspective from someone who won’t be overly biased. Well, I guess it is biased because you only get information from my view, but you are the first to not tell me to take “the high road” and to look out for myself. Typically, I wouldn't have dumped all that on you but I guess anonymity of this made me comfortable with sharing so much with you. Thank you for the input, even if it was just for my sake.

With your situation, I understand why you reacted like that. You don’t like to be touched without clearly seeing what’s going to happen. You were startled and it’s completely rational that you lashed out without thinking. Maybe you can explain to the girl that you don’t like to be touched? If you explain it to her along with apologizing again, maybe it’ll spread and minimize the risk of others touching you. 

From your angel,

Marinette

P.S. Yes. Angel, not demon.

~~~~~~~~~~

From: The.True.Heir.@email.com

To: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com

Topic: Long Email?

Marinette,

I meant everything about what I said of your situation. It was not just for your benefit. I see no point in saying false words to comfort others, something I admit I need to work on. 

Thank you, Marinette. I know my family understands why I reacted like I did but not one of them has told me that it was logical for me to react that way. Now, I have to admit I am not sure how explaining I do not like touch will stop her and others from touching me but I will give it a try.

Before I forget, how do you feel about exchanging numbers? Then, you can just text me instead of emailing me when you need an opinion? It was just a thought and if you want to stay with email, that is fine with me. 

Damian

Postscript - Whatever you say, Angel.


	4. Toxic Thoughts by Faith Marie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in English

**From: Fashionable.Bug.@email.com**

**To: The.True.Heir.@email.com**

**Topic: Sure**

**Damian.**

**I have no issue with sharing my number with you. My number is xxx-xxx-xxxx. Just text me saying it's you. No need to reply back with your number.**

**Marinette**

~~~~~~~~~~

Damian stared at his phone. He had already added Marinette’s number as a contact. The issue was he wasn’t sure how to send the first message. He had been lucky the French students had been the ones to start the correspondence. Now, Damian wasn’t quite sure what to send. Any idea that came to mind felt wrong. He grumbled as the staring became glaring. Damian typed a message before sending it. ‘I can’t afford to hesitate,’ he thought, before a flash of panic made him stare at the message he sent. His message now made him anxious.

_From: Damian_

_Hello, this is Damian. Contact me whenever you need assistance, Angel._

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_I was originally planning to mess with you and ask to verify yourself but your texting is just as formal as your emails._

~~~~~

_From: Damian_

_Is something wrong with my texting?_

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_Of course not, Dami. I just didn’t expect your texting to be as formal as your emails. Also, I hope it’s okay I’m texting in French. I assume it is since you are texting in English._

~~~~~

_From: Damian_

_I will not say anything if you do not._

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_I like the way you’re thinking_

~~~~~

_From: Damian_

_How is your blanket going?_

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_Pretty good considering I only have a little bit done. I might send you pictures when I get farther along_

~~~~~

_From: Damian_

_Ok_

///////////////

_From: Angel_

_List 10 good things_

~~~~~

_From: Damian_

_Ok. Animals_

_Food_

_Movie nights_

_Sparring_

_Alfred’s cookies_

_Drake passing out at his desk and having marks over his face for a few hours_

_Todd trying to explain why guns are perfectly valid weapons_

_Grayson trying to reenact trapeze stunts in the house_

_Cassandra signing cuss words behind other members backs_

_Father’s attempt at being ‘hip’_

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_Thanks, Dami_

~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_Is this nickname going to stay?_

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_Most definitely_


	5. Can't You See Me? by TXT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is in Korean.

_From: Marinette_

_Damian, you free to talk?_

_Damian?_

_Damiiiiiiii_

…

_I’ll call at lunch_

^^^^^^^^^

Marinette grumbled as she shot out of the classroom. She took deep breaths and tried to bring positive thoughts forward, but she had already used her go-to’s during class. When she finally got outside the school, she grabbed her phone and called Damian. She waited as she heard the dial tone. She kept measuring her breath as she waited. Finally, Damian accepted the call.

“ **Hello?** ” a voice answered. It sounded groggy but Marinette didn’t really notice as she felt the anger resurface.

“She said she was allergic!” Marinette growled. She heard a slight shuffle on the phone.

“ **What?** ” the voice responded. Marinette started pacing, remembering to measure her breathing.

“Lila!” Marinette answered. “I made croissants for the class and she claimed she was allergic which is utter bullshit because I know she isn’t! I’m the class president! I know everyone’s allergies! Sue me for trying to do something nice!” Her breathing had started to go wild. Marinette closed her eyes and tried to think of positive things again. Her thoughts were broken by Damian.

“ **Angel, while I commend you for trying to keep the class together, why don’t you stop trying to win them over? I do not think they deserve you if they treat you like this. I am assuming they acted out when she claimed to be allergic. Am I right?** ” Dami’s voice seemed level and yet she could hear a small hint of anger in his voice.

“Because I’m the class president. It makes everything easier if they can trust me, but Lila makes it impossible.” Marinette didn't try to hide her exhaustion. The last few months had been stressful and hard to deal with. She had felt like she was going to explode but it felt like a miracle that she got a pen pal like Damian to talk to. She finally had someone to confide in again. Tikki was nice, but it wasn’t the same. Tikki helped out the best she could but she had said it was best for Marinette to let everything blow over. Tikki thought they would realize that what they were doing was wrong but it hadn’t happened yet. It had been months and the stress had been growing along with the rage. Damian was a nice change of pace.

“ **When did this happen?** ” he asked, she heard a small yawn through the phone. Marinette sighed as she finally stopped pacing to lean against the wall.

“In class earlier,” Marinette answered. She hated to admit she already felt a little better. “I brought them for breakfast and she made that whole stunt.” Marinette wrinkled her nose. “By the way, why didn’t you answer me earlier?”

“ **Because I was asleep, Angel** ,” Damian told her. Marinette could hear some movement on his side.

“Oh,” Marinette whispered. “The time difference.” She heard a slight chuckle through the phone.

“ **Yeah** ,” Damian’s voice still held laughter, “ **The time difference.** ”

“I didn’t wake you up, right?” Marinette blurted. “I’d hate to have woken you! What time is it there again? I can never keep track? Oh my god, you’re not upset right? Oh dear, you hate me! I’m sorry, Dami! I swear I-”

“ **It’s fine, Angel. I’m not upset and I do not hate you. It’s 6 here and I was going to wake up in about half an hour anyway. Please breath. Also, there is no need to apologize.** ” Damian’s voice was calm. Marinette sighed in relief but jumped when she heard a loud thump through the call.

“Are you okay, Dami?” Marinette asked.

“ **Yeah, just give me a second, Angel** ,” Damian responded. Marinette hummed. “ **Todd! Where’s the milk? I found cereal and a bowl and I know we had milk last night.** ” Marinette heard a voice in the background but couldn’t tell what it said. “ **What do you mean you drank it? Why did you not get more?** ” Marinette heard more grumbling. “ **You know the rules of this house- You did NOT……… GRAYSON, TODD DRANK ALL THE MILK AND DIDN’T REPLACE IT!** ” Marinette was startled to hear a high piercing scream come from the phone in response to Damian’s yell. Marinette couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up. Before she knew it, she was clutching her stomach as tears left her eyes. It had been so long since she had laughed like this. It was a very welcome change indeed. Marinette moved her phone back to see that lunch was about to end.

“Sorry, Dami, but I got to go,” Marinette informed Damian to the best of her ability. She couldn’t keep the amusement out of her voice.

“ **Okay, Angel. Let me know if you need me** ,” Damian’s voice was soft. Marinette hummed.

“I will, Dami. Talk to you later,” Marinette answered. He mumbled the words back before she hung up. She wiped her eyes in an attempt to get rid of the evidence of her tears of laughter before heading back into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I have been focusing on Marinette's issues and Damian's families but I will start expanding soon. Thank you all for the encouragement!


	6. Heartbeat by BTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is in Korean

**From: Dami**

Angel, I need help

**Angel?**

**You’re still in school, right?**

**The one time I wish you didn’t listen to the rules**

~~~~~

**From: Angel**

**Dami? Are you okay?**

**Dami?**

**Damian, you haven’t responded**

**Is everything okay?**

**What’s wrong?**

**Damian?**

**[1 missed call from Angel]**

**Call me when you get the chance, Dami**

**I’m worried about you**

^^^^^^^^^^

Damian sighed as patrol ended. His day had been so busy and chaotic that he hadn’t had time to truly think about his problem, much less get on his phone. Hell, he wasn’t even sure he could remember where it was. Damian unceremoniously flopped on his bed. Sadly, he forgot his bag was on the bed and his face connected with some hard objects. Damian laid there for a bit before panic ripped through him. _Angel!_ Damian mentally cursed. He might’ve scared her with his texts. Damian slowly sat himself up as he went through his bag trying to find his phone. Finally, he found his phone and cursed when he saw the frantic texts and missed call. Damian didn’t think twice as he called Marinette. The phone rang a bit before the call was answered.

“ **Hello?** ” Marinette asked, her voice slightly groggy. Damian sighed in relief.

“Hey, Angel,” Damian greeted. He heard a sharp gasp and rustling.

“ **DAMIAN I SWEAR TO GOD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???** ” Marinette’s voice erupted from the phone. Damian pulled the phone back a bit to not damage his eardrums, but if Damian was tired earlier, he was wide awake now. Apparently, Marinette was in a similar situation. “ **I WAS SO FUCKING WORRIED! Are you okay??? You’re not hurt are you? I villain didn’t get to you did they?** ” It took Damian a quick minute to understand what the Parisian was saying.

“I’m good, Angel,” Damian interrupted her rampant questioning. “I was just really busy and I didn’t get a chase to look at my phone. I did not mean to make you so concerned.” He heard a small huff.

“ **Make sure to check your phone next time after you send me a few texts saying you need my help** ,” Marinette chastised. Damian nodded before he realized she couldn’t see him.

“Of course, Angel,” Damian hummed. “I really am sorry.” Marinette hummed.

“ **So** ,” Marinette drawled. “ **What’s the situation?** ” Damian took a deep breath. He felt his stomach twist just a little.

“I got this love letter today,” Damian started, his voice laced with hesitance. “She confessed her feelings for me and then asked me to write a response back and leave in this crack that’s on one of the statues at the school. The issue is I do not reciprocate these feelings nor do I want such a relationship currently.” He heard a small snort come from the phone. “Are you laughing at me?” Domain couldn’t help the fact his jaw dropped. The laughter was stifled.

“ **You really have no clue what to do?** ” Marinette asked. Damian scowled slightly.

“No,” Damian answered. “I never had this issue before and I do not know the proper way to respond so please enlighten me to how to properly handle this, Angel.” He heard some more shuffling on her end.

“ **You know what you just told me? The whole “not sharing the same feelings and not wanting a romantic relationship right now” thing?** ” Marinette responded, a little amusement evident in her voice. Damian grunted in acknowledgement. “ **Just write that down. Tell her what you just told me. She’ll understand if you write what you just told me.** ” Damian stared off in shock.

“That’s it?” Damian questioned, his voice revealing his disbelief. “No big overcomplicated explanation thing like everything else? I just say what I feel?” 

“ **That’s all** ,” Marinette agrees, her voice warm. “ **Now if she doesn’t take it well, we might have problems. That typically isn’t an issue though.** ” There was a slight pause. “ **Let me know if she becomes an issue though.** ” Damian hummed. 

“Of course, Angel,” he told her. He grabbed a pen and paper from his bag. “How was your day?” 

As Damian started writing his reply to his admirer, he let Marinette’s voice was over him as he heard her ramble about her day. He finished the letter just as Marinette started talking about her second class of the day. Damian got up and grabbed his sketch book and was just about to draw when he realized he didn’t know what his Angel looked like. Damian decided to settle on drawing things he knew she loved. He drew some pastries he knew she loved along with items of clothing. He knew nothing about fashion besides what she told him so he just drew clothes that he saw at galas that he liked. Marinette’s rambling about the most recent akuma was interrupted by a shrill alarm. Damian will never admit to jumping at the interruption. 

“ **Sorry, Dami,** ” Marinette gushed. “ **That was my alarm for school. I think I should get ready.** ” Damian looked at his own clock and was startled to see the time.

“Of course, Angel,” Damian replied.

“ **Dami?** ” Marinette asked, her voice soft. “ **Never hesitate to ask me questions like that again, okay?** ” Damian couldn’t help the smile that graced his features.

“I’ll remember that,” Damian responded. “Oh and Angel? Thank you.” 

“ **Anytime, Dami,** ” Marinette said. “ **Talk to you later.** ” Damian mumbled a quick ‘talk to you later’ before looking back at his sketchbook. He folded it up and put it away before clearing his bed and going to sleep. He’ll find a way to make it up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed a question asking about an uploading schedule. Sorry but I really don't have one. I update randomly (when i remember to or when I have the next chapter finished already). Anywho, I hope yall enjoyed this chapter!


	7. My Heart Skip A Beat by PURPLE KISS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is in Korean

**From: Dami**

**Angel, how dare you do this to me?**

~~~~~

**From: Angel**

**Ummmmmm**

**What did I do?**

~~~~~

**From: Dami**

**Are you serious?**

**Or are you messing with me?**

~~~~~

**From: Angel**

**I’m serious**

**What’s wrong, Dami?**

~~~~~

**From: Dami**

**So I guess it’s just my school doing it.**

~~~~~

**From: Angel**

**Doing what???**

~~~~~

**From: Dami**

**I have to create a slideshow and tell the class about my penpal.**

**Don’t worry, Angel. All I’m going to tell them is your name, favorite things, and how you are an aspiring fashion designer.**

~~~~~

**From: Angel**

**I never doubted that, Dami**

**Also no. I don’t have to do that**

**I just have to type up a little thing saying how things are going between us and that’s it**

~~~~~

**From: Dami**

**I hate the American school system**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**From: Angel**

**DAMI**

**I NEED ASSISTANCE**

~~~~~

**From: Dami**

**What do you need me to do?**

~~~~~

**From: Angel**

**So Bustier gave us questions to answer to prove we have talked to our partners and one of them asks like what hair color you have and eye color**

**And I don’t know**

~~~~~

**From: Dami**

**So you want me to send you a photo?**

~~~~~

**From: Angel**

**Or answer the questions for me**

**I don’t want to make you uncomfortable so do whichever you feel more comfortable with**

~~~~~~~~~~

Damian stared at Marinette’s message with a sight frown. He really didn’t know which he felt more comfortable with. He didn’t mind the idea of sending a photo but he didn’t want her to feel obligated to send a photo herself. His thoughts were interrupted by Jon sitting down next to him.

“Hey, smile!” Jon greeted as he pulled out his phone and took a selfie of himself and Damian. Damian just gave the phone a look. Jon grinned as he showed Damian the selfie. The photo wasn’t as bad as the typical selfies Jon decided to do. 

“Send that to me,” Damian grumbled, focusing on his food. Jon’s head shot up.

“Really?” Jon practically glowed with excitement. Damian scowled.

“Yes,” Damian answered. “My penpal has to answer some questions and she doesn’t know what I look like. Sending that,” Damian scrunched his nose, “selfie would be the easiest way to remedy the situation.” Jon laughed, his head flying back.

“So how’s your penpal thing going,” Jon asked, leaning forward in curiosity. “‘Cause I don’t really get along with mine. She always talks trash about another class member and her best friend says stuff that doesn’t seem real and when I point it out she blames the classmate.” Jon frowned. “Like some of the things I know are lies so it just seems strange to lie about it.” Damian suppressed the groan that rose as best he could. 

“What do you mean you know some of them are lies?” Damian replied instead of answering. He was simply curious that’s all. He definitely wasn’t going to tell Jon everything without his Angel’s permission but he did debate saying he knew all of it was lies. Jon sighed as he started messing with his food.

“You know how I love Jagged Stone?” Jon gave Damian a look. Damian nodded with a frown.

“So does most of my family,” Damian told Jon. Jon nodded.

“I know,” Jon responded. “So this ‘best friend’ says she saved Jagged Stone’s cat from an airplane strip.” Damian’s frow burrowed.

“I thought he had an alligator,” Damian tried to scrounge up everything he remembered his family and Jon said. Jon nodded.

“Crocodile but close. When I pointed that out, she said that he didn’t always have a crocodile. So I told her about the fact that Jagged Stone is allergic to animal dandruff. That’s something that comes up in a lot of interviews because people love asking about his animal preferences.” Jon rambled. “She then said I must’ve been in contact with this person named Marinette or her penpal and said that it’s ridiculous I’d listen to a bully like her so me and her stopped talking. This presentation is going to be winged.” 

“She never told me about this miserable excuse of a lie,” Damian grumbled lowly. He tasted a terrible bitter taste on his tongue. I wonder how many lies she hasn’t told me, Damian shook his head as the thought crossed his mind. She’s not obligated to tell me any of what she has told me. Damian was so consumed in his thoughts he almost missed Jon asking him about his penpal.

“She’s rather nice,” Damian answered, his voice softening without his consent. “She’s too kind for her own good. Way too forgiving as well. Her parents own a bakery so she helps out from time to time but she wants to be a fashion designer. She’s mentioned lies in the class before but we don’t talk about it much,” _lies_ , “so I was curious what you heard.” Jon gave him a surprised look.

“I can’t believe it,” Jon gave a startled laugh, Damian turned and gave Jon a confused look. “You actually like someone! Sometimes I still think you don’t even like me!” Damian frowned.

“Why would I waste my time with someone I don’t like?” Damian snapped. It took him a moment to realize what he said. He was about to apologize when he saw Jon tearing up but Jon cut him off by enveloping him in a hug.

“That’s the _nicest thing you’ve ever said to me_ ,” Jon screeched. Damian awkwardly patted Jon on the back, trying his best to ignore the stares. Damian could already feel that today was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**From: Dami**

**(photo)**

**I’m the one on the left. Jon is the one on the right**

~~~~~

**From: Angel**

**Thanks, Dami**

**Why are you glaring at the camera?**

~~~~~

**From: Dami**

**It was a surprise selfie**

**I am not fond of it**

~~~~~

**From: Angel**

**Fair**

~~~~~

**From: Dami**

**I have been meaning to ask but how is your blanket going?**

~~~~~

**From: Angel**

**I’m mostly done. I have a bit left and then I have a possible idea for it**

~~~~~

**From: Dami**

**Please tell me you are not going to give it to a miscreant from your class**

~~~~~

**From: Angel**

**No**

**I had someone else in mind**

~~~~~

**From: Dami**

**Is it for Luka or Kagami? How are they doing anyways?**

~~~~~

**From: Angel**

**They’re doing pretty good. Luka has been busy recently and Kagami’s out of the city on fencing business but we still keep in touch.**

**Ummmmm**

**No. I was actually thinking of someone else. I recently befriended them.**

~~~~~

**From: Dami**

**They have been blessed**

~~~~~

**From: Angel**

**Of course they have**

**I am an angel after all**

~~~~~

**From: Dami**

**Let me know if anything happens, okay?**

~~~~~

**From: Angel**

**I’m fine, Dami**

**I’ll let you know, okay?**

~~~~~

**From: Dami**

**That’s all I ask, Angel**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**From: Angel**

**(photo)**

**It’s only fair you know what I look like too**

**Also, I found something I think you’d like**

**What’s your address so I can ship it to you**


	8. Gambling Man by The Overtones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is English

Marinette was having a rough few weeks. The class wasn’t the reason shockingly enough. They were just being their same selves but it hadn’t worsened. No, they were not the reason the last few weeks had been rough. A few weeks back an akuma caused massive earthquakes all over Paris. She had saved the day with Viperion but it still clung to her. She saw the dead bodies of thousands of people in front of her eyes. She saw buildings crumbling and heard screams of pain and fear as people were crushed. In the first week, all the nightmares centered around that akuma. It wasn’t until the second week when she finally called Dami to help her calm down. It hadn’t been intentional. This nightmare had been different. Instead of just being the earthquake akuma, the nightmare had also consisted of Syren. The switch from seeing and hearing the screams of thousands being buried alive to thousands drowning. She remembered swimming through the dead bodies. It had completely destroyed her when she awoke. Before she had even realized it, she was calling Damian.

“ **Hello?** ” Dami asked, his voice quiet despite the loud voices in the background. Marinette hardly noticed. Her thoughts latched onto Damian’s voice.

“Dami,” she whimpered. She didn’t notice that her voice cracked. Hell, she didn’t even realize that she was sobbing. 

“ **What’s wrong?** ” Dami’s voice grounded her. The voice soothed her despite the fact it sounded panicked. “ **Did that wench do anything to you? Was it an akuma?** ” Marinette barely registered the wet, weak chuckle that left her lips.

“Can-” Marinette stopped to take a deep breath. She closed her eyes. She just needed his help. “Can you just talk? I promise to explain later but….” She had trailed off in an attempt to steady herself. Apparently, her Dami didn’t need her to explain.

“ **Did I tell you that Drake refuses to sleep?** ” Dami asked her. He didn’t wait for an answer. “ **He likes to test how long he can stay awake and function. This ends up with him falling asleep in the most random and public places. Like earlier today-** ” Damian continued to tell his story. Once he was done telling the story of how Drake fell asleep in the pantry, he started telling stories about the rest of his family. He talked about how Todd had broke the wrist of a man who tried to rape a girl will he was on his way to get cupcakes because he lost a bet with Cassandra. How Dick decided to try and do gymnastics off the banister of the stairs and how he almost hit someone who Dick didn’t know was visiting their father. How Cassandra and Stephanie had rigged the bet with Todd because they were upset he didn't restock the milk after he finished it. The stories kept coming and Marinette was feeling calmer and calmer by the second. Well, until she heard a loud bang on the other end of the phone.

“ **DEMON SPAWN** ,” a gruff voice shouted. Marinette flinched slightly. “ **ARE YOU ON YOUR PHONE? TELL JON I SAY HI.** ” Marinette’s nose scrunched up.

“Dami, can you hold the phone out in the direction of the person who just yelled?” she yawned. “It won’t take long, I promise.” She heard a soft “sure”.

“ **There you go** ,” Dami told her. Marinette took in a deep breath.

“HELLO PERSON! DAMI IS AN ANGEL FOR HELPING ME THROUGH MY BREAKDOWN SO STOP CALLING HIM A DEMON OR I’LL FIGHT YOUR ASS,” she shouted as loud as she could manage since it was the middle of the night in Paris. She heard a choked noise. She heard a bunch of voices overlapping.

“ **Thanks, Angel but that wasn’t needed** ,” Dami’s voice was calm and held an emotion Marinette could quite place. “ **That was just Todd. He’s probably just upset I was on the phone rather than listening to him explain why Romeo and Juliet shouldn’t be Shakespeare’s most well known play**.” She heard a loud “damn right I am” in the background. She couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up. 

“So Todd likes guns, breaks rapists wrists, and reads Shakespeare?” she couldn’t keep the amusement out of her voice. “And he sorta has a point. I preferred some lesser known work over Romeo and Juliet.”

“ **I’m not telling him you agree** ,” Damian groaned. “ **I would be stuck in the middle of a Shakespeare discussion I want no part of**.” Marinette pouted. 

“Anyway I can convince you to put me on speaker?” she joked. She didn’t expect the sigh she got in response.

“ **Todd, this is Marinette** ,” Damian introduced, his voice resigned. “ **Other family members are here but Tim passed out while we were talking. Grayson ran off after he heard you speak so he’s probably off to gossip to Father or Alfred. Cassandra doesn’t speak so I’ll let you know if she says anything.** ” She heard a pause. “ **She says ‘Nice to meet you’.** ”

“Nice to meet you,” Marinette greeted. “I’m Marinette. Dami’s penpal from school.” She heard some shuffling.

“ **OH** ,” she heard the gruff voice, Todd, exclaim. “ **I forgot you mentioned that. So, I think I heard Damian say you agreed with me?** ”

The conversation continued for almost an hour. She talked classics with Todd and even got some recommendations on some she wasn’t sure about reading. She even talked to Cassandra a bit about pastries. She told them about herself and how she loved baking. Cassandra had been excited to learn that Marinette knew how to bake a wide range of pastries. She even found out that Todd was Todd’s last name. His first name was Jason. She had expressed how betrayed she felt and Damian had just chuckled telling her, “ **I call him Todd.** ” She learned the rest of the siblings' first names from Jason. Eventually she had to hang up to go to bed. She needed sleep if she was to survive school the next day. Damian had taken her off speaker after she said goodnight to Jason and Cassandra.

“Dami,” she had cut him off in the middle of him saying goodnight. “Thank you. I had a bad nightmare. Well I have been all last week and this week. Tonight it was just so much worse and I needed help coping.” She heard a small intake of breath.

“ **It’s alright, Angel** ,” his voice was soft and warm. “ **Don’t hesitate to call if it happens again.** ” There was a small break. “ **If you do not mind, may I ask what the nightmares are about? Nothing detailed just if it’s class related or akuma.** ” Marinette softly smiled. 

“It was an akuma,” she explained. “There were a lot of deaths before Ladybug fixed everything. It brought back up memories from an equally bad akuma.” She heard a soft humm.

“ **Okay** ,” he replied. “ **Goodnight, Angel.** ” She mumbled it back before trying to get comfortable. She managed to drift into sleep thinking of Dami and his family.

~~~~~

This almost became a habit. Every few days, Marinette would call and Damian would talk her down from a breakdown. After that, she’d talk to the rest of the family if they were there. She had met Dick and Stephanie. She still hadn’t met Tim, Barbara, Duke, Alfred, or his father. Damian would never admit he had been nervous about her meeting his siblings, much less the rest of his family. After some time, Marinette’s nightmares died down. She had told him that any nightmares she had now were manageable. He reminded her without hesitation that he was still here. She had laughed at him

“ **Don’t worry** ,” her voice was soft. “ **I know.** ” Damian never brought it back up. 

While Damian had to admit he was rather happy Marinette got along with his siblings, he loathed the fact they were now interrogating him since Marinette hadn’t called in the past week. Damian tried to explain that she had called just not while they were around or at a reasonable time. Jason had demanded Marinette’s number since she “was the only one that he could hold a proper conversation with”. Damian had checked with Marinette about 10 times before finally giving Jason her number. This had some unforeseen consequences. The first had been hearing Jason calling and talking to Marinette at random times. Sometimes, Marinette had asked Damian to remind Jason what hours were school hours for her. This greatly decreased the amount of calls but increased the amount of texts. Damian feared Jason was stealing his Angel until one day a package arrived.

Damian hadn’t been home when the package arrived. He had been at school, but by the time he got home, the whole family had been waiting for him. He had walked into the lounge to see the whole family gathered around the coffee table. They hadn’t even noticed he had walked into the room as they all stared at the table murmuring.

“What are you imbeciles doing?” Damian sighed. Heads shot up and looked at him. Damian raised an eyebrow. Jason grinned, making his way to Damian.

“A package arrived with your name on it along with the little Sunshine’s,” Jason grabbed Damian’s arm and dragged him toward the table as he explained. “We’ve been waiting for you to get home to open it.” Jason released Damian’s arm once they arrived at the table.

“She mentioned she thought I’d like something she found and asked for my address,” Damian huffed as he glared at his family. Damian’s gaze landed on Alfred. “Even you?”

“It’s not every day you get a gift from someone who isn’t a part of the family,” Alfred hummed. “This is a special occasion.” Jason gaped.

“Ya telling me Sunshine ain’t a part of the family?” Jason replied, glancing around in shock. Damian sat on a chair near the table. Damian scoffed as he went to open the box.

“I assume Sunshine is Angel?” Damian asked, his gaze focused on opening the box. He could feel the confused looks on him. He cleared his throat. “I mean Marinette,” Damian corrected. He heard a soft gasp and a chuckle. He couldn’t quite tell who had reacted. 

Finally, Damian opened the box. Inside was a blanket. Damian lifted it up and couldn’t help the gasp that left his mouth. It was soft but that was not what startled him. What had startled him was that the blanket was Robin themed. His mind flashed back to the day of the rapid fire emails. Everything made sense all of a sudden. Well she did say she had an idea, he mused. He looked down at the bottom right corner. The corner had been red but in green was his name. He ran his hands over it before moving it to look on the other side. On the left corner, MDC was staring back at him in red on green. He ran his hands over it and was startled by a loud noise coming from his family. His gaze left the blanket to look at his family. Dick, Tim, and Jason looked breathless. Damian raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong with you?” he scowled. He brought the blanket closer to him without realizing it.

“That’s an MDC original,” Dick exclaimed. He moved forward, amazement showing on his face. “How the hell did she get that?” Damian couldn’t really focus as Dick continued to rant about MDC as Jason and Tim joined every once in a while with a surprise guest from someone else every now and again. He felt a smug smile cross his face.

“Aspiring designer, huh?” he mumbled to himself as he stared at her signature.

~~~~~~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_Angel, thank you. I love it_

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_You got it? You really liked it?_

_When you mentioned you lived in Gotham, I thought of Batman and his partners and you picked green which made me think of Robin_

~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_Of course I loved it_

_But I have a question_

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_Shoot_

~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_What does the DC in MDC stand for?_

_Also, you aren’t an aspiring designer if you already have your own brand and have collaborated with some celebrities._

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_DC stands for my last name. Dupain-Cheng._

_You recognized my signature?_

~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_No. My family did and informed me of how impossible it is to get an MDC original._

_Don’t worry. I don’t think they realized you’re MDC._

_Well, Father probably did but he did not say anything._

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_I consider myself an aspiring designer because I thought I wasn’t big. Also, I can’t be a designer if I’m not taking commissions._

_I used to but some classmates flooded my website with bad reviews and while I know many of my customers knew it was ridiculous, I didn't want to deal with it_

_Now, I just make things for myself and my friends_

~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_They did what?_

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_Its fine, Dami_

_They can’t do it anymore_

~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_But you are unable to advertise and grow your company_

_They tried to destroy your name and brand_

_Nothing about that is fine_

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_I know. I just mean it’s handled. Not in a way I or you would prefer but it is handled_

~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_Fine. I apologize for questioning your decision._

~~~~~ 

_From: Angel_

_It’s fine, Dami_

_You’re just concerned_

_Also, do you mind if I ask a question?_

~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_Ask away, Angel_

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_What’s your last name?_

_You don’t have to answer_

_I’m just curious_

~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_It’s Wayne. My last name is Wayne._

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_Does that get confusing?_

~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_What do you mean?_

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_Well, isn’t there another Damian Wayne in Gotham?_

_Like the son of Bruce Wayne?_

_I only really know this because Lila has a new lie_

_But I guess Damian and Wayne are popular_

_Are they?_

_But I guess it’s even more confusing living in Gotham and there being TWO Damian Waynes_

~~~~~

_From: Damian_

_No, Angel_

_It isn’t confusing_

_There’s only one Damian Wayne in Gotham_

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_oh_

_OH_

_If you tell Jay, I’m kicking your ass_

~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_Duly noted, Angel_


	9. Moon by Jin of BTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Korean

Damian had been having a good day. He and Marinette had planned to call and talk tonight and have her officially meet everyone in the family. It had even been her idea. She was excited and she had asked if she could meet the rest of the family and Damian had to admit he shared the excitement. After she met his family, she was going to introduce her family to him. Damian had been ecstatic all day. He told Jon the plan and Jon had just smiled and laughed. “You too really get along, huh? Lucky,” Jon had teased. Damian had huffed with a small smile on his face. He had to promise that Jon would be the next one to meet Marinette. Everything had been good until he got home. The moment he walked in he heard shouting and yelling. He took in the situation and his heart dropped. There stood his mother and father yelling at each other. She got sight of him.

“Damian!” she exclaimed. She moved her body to make her way towards him but Bruce blocked her.

“Leave, Talia,” he growled. His body was tense as he stood between the mother and son. She glared at Bruce.

“He’s my _son_ ,” she snapped. “He’s spent too long here with you. I bet he’s soft now.” Damian flinched at her words. He curled into himself a bit when her gaze landed on him. “He needs to remember how to be a proper Al Ghul.” 

“Damian,” Bruce said, his voice hard and bitter. “Go to your room.” Talia huffed.

“Honestly, just give me my damn son,” she snarled. Damian stayed still raptured in the horror before him until his father said his name again. Damian walked swiftly past his parents as they stood in a battle of wills. When he hit the banister, she started talking again.

“Damian! Come back here!” her voice sounded harsh. “I’m your mother and you will respect me! You know you should come with your mother! It’s the best for you!” Damian heard the words over and over as he headed to his room. A small part of him was begging for him to head back to her but the rest of him knew it was wrong. _She’s your mother_ , his heart reminded him. _She has only ever harmed you_ , his mind supplied. Once he was in his room, the words didn’t stop. He could still hear them fighting. He hadn’t even realized that he was starting to spiral into a panic attack. In an act of desperation, he called his Angel. She answered with ease.

“ **Oh, Dami!** ” her voice was happy and light. “ **You’re ready? Is everyone there?** ” Damian couldn’t reply. All he could was focus on her words. She paused for a moment. “ **Dami? Are you okay? All I hear is breathing.** ” Damian couldn’t help the small sob that escaped his lips.

“Angel,” Damian choked out. “Please speak.” She didn’t need to be told anything else. She started on rambling about how her father was trying new pastries and how she wished he could try some. How recently she had been inspired to make pieces based on Gotham heroes or rogues. How as student body president she had to make sure everyone knew what the lesson plans were for the week. How she wanted to make them a matching outfit or piece of clothing. Damian had chuckled at that one.

“ **There’s my Dami,** ” she replied, her voice filled with relief. “ **Sadly, I don’t know your measurements or know if you’ll even like what idea I had.** ” Damian’s breathing had soothed a bit. However, he could still hear his parents. He knew _she_ was still there. 

“Angel,” he managed to get out. He could practically hear her concern in the pause.

“ **Dami,** ” her voice was hesitant. “ **I have an idea.** ” Damian grunted. “ **What do you think of us FaceTiming?** ” It took a bit for Damian to process but he was mumbling a soft “please” before he realized it. She gave a muffled cuss in French. “ **I’m going to hang up, okay? I’ll be back in a second and maybe seeing me will help you.** ” Marinette sounded panicked and yet Damian felt she was the calmer of the two at the moment. He grunted. The call ended and his phone was ringing a few seconds later. He answered it and looked at his phone screen. Marinette’s face was the center of the screen. Her face was twisted and Damian couldn’t place the emotion. His thoughts were scattered and he could hardly identify emotions when he was thinking straight. He focused on her as best as he could.

“Angel,” Damian mumbled. Marinette’s expression changed. Damian hated not knowing what was happening. He hated not knowing what she was thinking. 

“ **Hey, Dami,** ” Marinette responded. “ **Do you want to talk about what’s happening or do you want me to distract you some more?** ” Damian gulped. He took a few more short breaths. Marinette seemed to understand what it meant and suddenly the phone was moving. She walked around her room. She started by showing him the layout of her room and her posters. Eventually, her rambling shifted to her designs. She showed him the designs on her mannequins currently and was mid-way through showing him her plans for some pieces when he finally spoke up.

“Marinette,” Damian spoke, his breathing had soothed. He saw her freeze as she turned the camera to be facing her. She gave him a soft look.

“ **Damian?** ” she replied. Her eyes scanned his face. He didn’t know that his face looked blank unless you focused on his eyes. His eyes had a tired look to them. Somehow, Marinette could see a bit of affection in his eyes.

“You are a blessing,” his voice was soft and laced with feelings he didn’t understand. Not completely. “I really appreciate you, Angel.” Marinette teared up. She wiped her eyes before giving him a soft smile.

“ **You’ve been the same for me, you know?** ” Marinette tried to make her voice sound light but it was dense with affection and appreciation. “ **I appreciate you, Dami.** ” Damian’s eyes grew moist. He sniffed but nodded. They stayed in a warm silence for a few moments.

“My mother visited,” Damian broke the silence. His eyes avoided meeting Marinette’s. His voice was raw. “She raised for the first 10 years of my life. I love her but I shouldn’t.” He raised his eyes to meet Marinette’s. “She just wanted to use me. She raised me with all these thoughts that make it hard for me to connect with anyone.” A bitter laugh left Damian’s mouth. “Hell, my family barely gets me and they know what I grew up with. She dropped me off to live with my father when I was 10.” Damian’s hands reached up to grab his hair. His eyes turned almost desperate as he looked at Marinette. “I’m 16, Angel. Fucking 16 and I still have issues from how she taught me. I hurt that classmate because for the first 10 years of my life my mother taught me that touch meant I was in danger. I couldn’t even talk properly to my family because she taught me I was above everyone and I know it’s wrong but I sometimes fall back into it and _I hate it._ ” Damian was sobbing by the time he finished. Marinette’s face was unreadable to him again. 

“ **Dami,** ” her voice was soft but it cut through the rest of his thoughts. “ **Please take deep breaths, okay?** ” Damian attempted to take deeper breaths and he was making small progress over time. After he struggled for a bit, Marinette started to humm. Damian’s body relaxed a small bit upon hearing the melody. They stayed like this for a long time. Damian didn’t notice that the shouting in the background stopped. He didn’t notice the steps making their way to his room. He didn’t notice anything other than Marinette’s humming until someone knocked at his door.

“Damian?” Tim’s voice could be heard calling. “Can I come in?” Damian nodded, his breathing still too uneven. He couldn’t bring himself to speak. Luckily, Marinette noticed.

“ **He says yes,** ” she called back. The door opened and Tim made his way to Damian. Damian glanced up at Tim for a moment before focusing his gaze on Marinette again. Tim turned to Marinette and mouthed a “thank you.” She just shook her head with a small smile, concern still evident in her eyes.

“Hey, Damian,” Tim softly said. “What do you think about a game night? I know you aren’t a big fan of playing it yourself unless it’s mario kart but Jason and Dick are about to play Wii Tennis and you love watching them argue.” Damian stayed still for a bit before nodding. Tim smiled. “Good. You want to walk down with me or meet me down there?” Damian said nothing. He reached for his phone which had been propped up earlier. He slowly gets up, holding his phone where he can still see Marinette.

“ **Do you want me to stay, Dami?** ” Marinette asked. Damian nodded. He paused before looking at Tim, a silent question in his eyes.

“The manor has an open door policy for a reason,” Tim answered, a warm look invading his eyes along with an affection expression. Damian relaxed a little as they made their way to the gaming area. No one said anything upon the trios entrance. Jason and Dick had already started a game and were already yelling and fighting at the top of their lungs. Cass was sitting silently, watching. Upon seeing the trio, she made room on the couch for them to sit down. She pointed at the phone and Damian titled it slightly so Marinette could see Cass and vice versa.

“Cassandra,” Damian mumbled, the first word since he revealed his childhood to Marinette. Marinette smiled and waved. Cass waved back. Damian gulped before moving the phone so Marinette could see Tim. “Drake.” Tim startle. He gave an awkward smile and waved. Marinette smiled back. Damian showed Marinette Jason and Dick and pointed out who was who. This continued on with all the family members that had congregated in the room. Stephanie, Barbra, Duke, Alfred, and Bruce. She had greeted them in similar fashion to the others and watched as Damian slowly loosed up and relaxed. His voice became louder as time passed. She grinned when Damian made himself the main focus of the camera again.

“ **Give me a second, Dami,** ” she replied before rushing somewhere. By the looks of it, it was downstairs to Damian. “ **Maman! Papa!** ” Damian watched as the screen soon showed a sweet looking woman and man. “ **Maman, Papa, this is my penpal, Damian. Damian, this is my parents.** ” Damian gave them a smile.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng,” Damian responded. He was startled how they gushed over him. They asked how he was and what the noises in the background were. Damian explained it was his brothers playing Wii Tennis and her parents relaxed. Time passed and Marinette settled into a nice conversation. Damian eventually managed to split his attention between Marinette and his family and gave commentary on their gaming skills. Marinette had laughed and did something similar with her family. By the time Marinette and Damian went into their rooms to end the call, the Dupain-Cheng and Wayne households were closer. 

“Angel,” Damian had started as soon as he was in his room. “Thank you for today. I-” he stopped and looked down. He took a deep breath. “I don’t know what would have happened if I didn’t have you there.” Marinette gave him a look of understanding.

“ **Dami, I will be there whenever you need me,** ” she reassured. She bit her lip. “ **We’re friends. Nothing will stop me from supporting you.** ” She glanced around a bit, her cheeks gaining a tint of red. Damian’s face felt slightly hot.

“I think we are more than that, Angel,” Damian hummed. “I don’t divulge stuff like this to Jon.” Damian cocked his head. “Though, he was the first one I willingly told stuff to. I just don’t want him to think I’m weak.” Marinette’s expression turned sharp and harsh.

“ **If you even dare think of yourself as weak ever again for your emotions, I’ll physically fight you,** ” Marinette’s voice was rough but a snort escaped Damian at the threat.

“You live in another country, Angel,” his voice soft and full of affection as he gazed at her. She gave him a look that clearly expressed her opinion on his commentary.

“ **But I think you’re right,** ” she suddenly stated. “ **We’re friends but we’re also……..** ” she trailed off. She stared off screen for a bit before brightening. “ **Confidants! We’re each other's confidants!** ” Damian and Marinette smiled at each other.

“Yeah,” he said, a warm feeling settling in his chest. “Confidants.”


	10. Angry Too by Lola Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is English

Marinette sighed as Lila ran her mouth again. Ever since Marinette learned that her Dami was Damian Wayne, every lie that Lila spewed made Marinette feel sick and angry. Disgust and rage pooled in Marinette with every growing day. Just like every day before, Lila’s voice was sickly sweet as she recited the lies.

“We’ve known each other since we were 5!”

_Dami wasn’t in Gotham till he was 10. He was too controlled by his mom to ever meet anyone and sustain a relationship before then._

“He’s so affectionate! He’s so clingy and it’s so hard to get him to let go!”

_Dami is affectionate but not like that. He remembers everything you do and say and what you prefer. Touch makes him antsy and uncomfortable._

“I love to come up and hug him from behind!”

_He would’ve panicked and hurt you if you did._

“He loves to tell me how much he loves me!”

_He still hasn’t managed to tell his own family those words. How dare you?_

“His favorite food is a wonderful beef wellington.”

_He’s a vegetarian._

“He has the most beautiful blue eyes!”

_His eyes are green._

“His mother is so sweet! She’s such a caring, gentle-”

Before Marinette even realized it, her hand was throbbing and Lila layed on the floor holding a bloody nose.

~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette said nothing as she and her parents made their way home. She looked down at the paper Ms. Bustier gave her. She remembered Ms. Bustier’s disappointed expression. “I expect you to fill this out. I can’t take you out of the class trip but I can have you submit this and make you have a punishment while there. The chances are low because only 20 people will be picked but if you do get picked, I won’t have to make up a punishment.” Marinette had growled and huffed as she took the paper but upon looking at it now, she felt a little happy. _Oh I know this is going to backfire_ , she mused, a small chuckle escaping her lips. When they reached home, her parents sat down on the couch as Marinette sat across from them. They sat in silence for a while.

“Marinette dear,” Sabine asked, her voice soft. Her expression was open, worry etched on her face. “Why did you punch Lila?” Marinette’s hands tightened into fists. The paper laid on the counter. Marinette stayed silent. She heard her father sigh.

“Marinette honey,” he called softly, “we aren’t upset. Just help us understand.” Marinette tensed a bit.

“She told a lie that I couldn’t excuse,” Marinette finally responded. Her voice was soft yet it had a hard undertone. Her parents exchanged a look.

“What did she say, dear?” her mother questioned. Marinette hesitated.

“She had been lying about how she knows Dami for a good while,” Marinette’s voice was still soft but the hard undertone was slowly growing. “She said they met when they were kids but that they managed to reconnect because of the penpal thing.” Marinette felt nauseous as she continued. “How they had always had feelings for each other and how they were basically promised to each other.” She didn’t see the understanding lighten her parents’ faces. She scoffed as the lies replayed in her head. “The last lie I remember was one that is something that is way too personal about him and the lie itself is painful for anyone who knows to hear.” Her parents seemed worried again.

“You won’t tell us if we asked, will you?” her dad asked, his voice laced with understanding.  
Marinette shook her head.

“It’d be wrong to share that,” she responded. Her parents nodded. They sat in silence for a good bit.

“What is that paper?” Tom asked. Marinette glanced at where the paper laid.

“It’s an application for a Wayne Enterprises internship,” she hummed. Her parents exchanged a look. “Apparently, Ms. Bustier thinks I should apply for the internship so when we visit Gotham to meet our penpals, I can be punished for my behavior by working. However, I doubt Mr. Bruce or Tim are going to deny my application so I might just add a note attached asking to either not get picked or for them to add me on to the other 20 interns for the international internship opportunity.” Sabine and Tom nodded. As Marinette made her way to her room with the paper, her parents shifted.

“Tell Damian we said hi,” Tom called after her. Marinette chuckled and nodded.

~~~~~

Marinette relaxed, a natural smile forming on her face, as Damian’s face appeared on her laptop screen. This was only the second time they had talked face to face and yet she felt like it was a familiar sight. Damian’s face didn’t light up like most people’s did. Marinette saw his eyes gain a light look and gleam as nothing else on his face changed. If Marinette strained, she could see a vague trace of a smile playing on his lips. 

“Dami,” she exclaimed. She already felt the pressure lift off her shoulders as an amused look passed over Damian’s eyes. The traces of a smile becoming stronger.

“ **Angel** ,” he hummed, his voice soft for him. He shifted in his seat. " **As much as I am enthused we could video call, I am confused as to how you can call currently.** ” Marinette gave an embarrassed chuckle.

“Don’t worry,” she reassured him. “Everything’s fine! Actually, we’ll have a lot of time to talk to each other this week!” Damian’s brows furrowed a bit, the only other sign of his confusion was a remnant in his eyes.

“ **Really? How come?** ” he asked. Marinette shifted nervously in her seat, an hand reaching up to rub the back of her neck. She was saved from answering by a knock at Damian’s door.

“ **Damian?** ” Bruce’s voice drifted through the call. “ **Can I come in?** ” Damian glanced at Marinette. She shrugged and gave a “go ahead” gesture.

“ **Of course, Father** ,” Damian replied. “ **I am on a video call with Angel though.** ” 

“ **That’s fine** ,” Bruce’s voice became louder as he entered the room. “ **Actually, that works in my favor.** ” Damian’s brow furrowed further as Marinette winced. _He doesn’t know….. Right?_ Bruce made his way onto Damian’s bed. His laptop moved so both Bruce and Damian were seen on screen. 

“Hey, Mr. Bruce,” Marinette greeted, her voice light but holding a hint of nervousness. Bruce nodded at her.

“ **You know you can just call me Bruce, Marinette** ,” his voice held slight fondness to it. 

“I wouldn’t count on it sticking as of yet,” she joked. “Especially if my teacher’s idea pans out.” She saw Damian’s eyes express confusion. Bruce gave a sly grin. _Oh fuck…… I fell into his trap._

“ **I’m actually really happy you mentioned your teacher** ,” he mused. “ **Because I heard something interesting from your parents**.” Marinette’s first thought was _How the hell does he have my parents’ numbers?_ However, Marinette realized it was stupid to think he wouldn’t gain their numbers and contact them. 

“Oh?” Marinette responded. She was determined to not rat herself out. _Maybe he only knows about the internship thing._

“ **Yes** ,” he hummed. “ **Something about you punching a student over a lie.** ” _Well fuck._ “ **And how your punishment is to apply for an internship at my company for when your school comes over to meet their penpals.** ” Marinette sighed as Damian looked between the two rapidly.

“ **You punched Lila?** ” Damian asked. Marinette nodded. There was a slight pause. “ **Did you break anything?** ” Marinette shrugged. She honestly didn’t know or remember.

“ **Marinette broke the girl’s nose** ,” Bruce answered. “ **And she’s suspended for a week.** ” Bruce leveled a look at Marinette. “ **Now I’d be happy to have you be an intern at the company. I assume you’d prefer that over whatever so-called punishment your teacher will come up with?** ” She nodded. Bruce nodded back. “ **Good. Don’t worry. I’m going to take in the typical 20. I’ll say that while I was going through the application I decided to take on a personal intern.** ” Bruce went to get up as Marinette nodded before he stopped. He settled back in front of the screen. “ **Get my number from Damian. Let me know if you need me. I’ll be here.** ” Marinette nodded, trying to ignore the slight stinging in her eyes. Bruce left with a quick “goodnight”. Damian and Marinette sat in silence for a little bit. 

“ **I thought you didn’t want to use violence to remedy the situation?** ” Damian questioned, breaking the silence. She looked down, suddenly becoming more interested in the chaise than her Dami. 

“It wasn’t like that,” she mumbled. Damian sighed.

“ **You should know by now that I’m not upset you hit her** ,” Damian’s voice was laced with understanding with a small tint of concern. “ **I’m asking because I know you didn’t want to use violence and it concerns me that you did**.” Marinette shrugged.

“I honestly didn’t realize I was doing it till after it was done,” she relented. “And it’s not like the lie was about me.” Damian’s head tilted slightly to the side.

“ **What was the lie about?** ” he gazed at her softly, at least softly for him. She tensed. A small part of her wanted to tell him it wasn’t important but that’s a lie. They sat in silence for a little bit. “ **You don’t have to tell me-** ” 

“You,” she blurted, cutting him off. Damian blinked slowly at her.

“ **Me?** ” his voice came out hesitant. Marinette nodded. “ **You punched her because she lied about me?** ” Marinette bit her lip.

“There’s more to it than that really,” she answered. “She had been lying about you since about a week after the penpal thing started. Of course, I didn’t know it was you at the time but it did bother me.” She took a deep breath to try and stop the bile rising in her throat. “Then when I found out you were Damian Wayne, all of the lies became ridiculous. She didn’t even know that your eyes were green, Dami! I could still tolerate the lies though. They just made me angry.”

“ **Then why did you punch her?** ” Damian asked, his eyes only focused on her. His voice sounded so lost and Marinette didn’t know how she was going to explain it.

“You….,” she trailed off. She took a deep breath before looking Damian in the eye. “You remember last night right? Well yesterday afternoon for you.” Damian nodded. “Lila said that your mother was such a sweet and gentle person.” Pain flashed in Damian’s eyes. Marinette growled. “See! That lie was too far! _It’s repulsive!_ ” Damian stared at her. His eyes still held pain but a certain fondness was now intertwined.

“ **Thank you, Angel** ,” he hummed, shifting his position so he was laying on his side and looking at the camera. Marinette hummed as she moved. Soon she was laying on her bed in a similar position.

“You don’t need to thank me, Dami,” she replied, her voice strong despite the soft tone. “That’s what confidants are for, right?” A soft chuckle came through the screen.

“ **If you say so, Angel** ,” his voice had traces of laughter in it.

“Before I forget,” she mumbled as she closed her eyes, her body still angled towards the laptop. “Maman and Papa told me to tell you they said hi.” She heard a slight intake of breath.

“ **Tell them I said hi too** ,” he said, his voice soft and hesitant. She opened one of her eyes to see him mirroring her, his own eyes closing. “ **When you get the chance**.”

“Of course,” she whispered. They soon settled into a comfortable silence. Both of them falling into a sweet slumber.


	11. I'LL SHOW YOU by K/DA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, darlings! I just wanted to let yall know I'll most likely start having longer breaks than you're used to between chapters. Classes have started up and I thought it was only fair to let yall know. This chapter's song is in Korean. Hope yall enjoy!

Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed as she heard her mom tell her someone came to see her. She had been studying Arabic so she could talk to Damian in his first language. She called back to let them up. In a few minutes, Chloe was in Marinette’s room. Chloe scrunched her nose as she looked around. Chloe decided to sit on the chaise while Marinette stayed at her desk. They stayed in silence for a moment before Chloe broke it.

“I can’t believe you had it in you, Dupain-Cheng,” she told Marinette. Chloe met Marinette’s eyes with a smirk. Marinette raised an eyebrow. Chloe scoffed. “You know what I’m talking about,” she sneered. She tilted her head to the side slightly. “Though I gotta say I was surprised that those lies are what made you finally snap.”

“And?” Marinette asked. Chloe gave her a smug look.

“Nothing,” she replied. “I was just wondering when you’d become your old self again. I remember when you fought me tooth and nail. That’s why I was so shocked you just took all that Lie-la was doing to you.” Marinette huffed.

“Adrien convinced me to let her be,” she growled. “I thought he was right at first but recently I’ve been more open to fighting back.” Marinette shrugged. “Lila just lied about the wrong thing in front of me.” Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?” she responded. “And what does Damian Wayne’s mother have to do with you?” Marinette glared. Chloe just continued to gaze upon Marinette. “You know, I never fell for her lies. When she started her lie about knowing Damian Wayne and reconnecting through the penpal exchange, I asked my penpal about it. She informed me that nothing Lila was saying about Damian Wayne was right.” Chloe’s gaze took on an understanding undertone. “When they did their presentations on their penpals, Melanie told me that Damian Wayne’s penpal was a girl by the name of Marinette.” Marinette refused to back down. “I’m just happy you’re back, Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette gave Chloe a surprised look.

“Really?” Marinette challenged. Chloe nodded. 

“It was annoying when I was being a brat but it annoyed me more that you were letting a bitch like her slide,” Chloe explained, a sharp glint in her eye. “I’m not going to ask why that lie set you off and I’m not going to ask about anything personal between you two. I just want to know if he knows about what the class is doing.” Hesitation passed through Marinette’s face. She sighed.

“Yes, he does,” she said, rubbing her temples. “He’s not fond of it but he says he trusts my opinion. He has mentioned that he won’t let it slide if it happens in front of him though.” Chloe nodded.

“Good,” she replied. Chloe got up. “You still have my number?” Marinette’s brows furrowed as she nodded. “I’m tired of her. Let me know if you need back-up, Dupain-Cheng.”

“Marinette,” Marinette corrected. Chloe’s eyes widened slightly before nodding.

“Duly noted, Marinette,” Chloe responded. She left with no further words. Marinette couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped her lips. _Guess I’m really not alone_ , she hummed before turning back to her studying. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette was excited as Damian’s face filled the screen along with a face she had seen once before in a photo.

“ **WOAH,** ” the boy exclaimed. “ **Are you Marinette?** ” Marinette nodded as she laughed. “ **I’m Jon Kent.** ” he greeted. 

“Nice to meet you, Jon” she replied, laughter still evident in her voice. “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Damian sighed, bringing Marinette’s gaze back to him.

“ **Hold yourself together** ,” he chastised Jon. Jon chuckled softly. Damian’s gaze landed on Marinette. “ ** _Wahashtini, eiyonii,_** ” he hummed. Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed. _I don’t know those words yet_ , she pouted. “ **We haven’t gotten to talk these past two days.** ” Marinette pouted.

“I have been doing all the classwork Ms. Bustier gave me,” she explained. “I also was writing the essay for your dad.” Jon’s brows furrowed. 

“ **Yeah, I’m not that good at French** ,” Jon hesitantly said. Marinette gasped.

“Sorry!” she exclaimed, switching to English. “I’m so used to talking to Dami I forgot.” Damian huffs.

“ **No, Angel** ,” Damian reassured. “ **It’s ok. It’ll help him in French class**.” Jon punched Damian in the arm. A soft chuckle escaped Damian’s lips, leaving Jon in shock. Jon’s eyes gained a warm, fond look as he gaze flittered between Damian and Marinette. 

“ **Speaking of French class** ,” Jon said, his voice hesitant. “ **I was wondering what your beef with Alya is. She seems convinced you have it out for her and her friend.** ” Jon scoffed. “ **Not that I believe any of it.** ” Marinette’s brow furrowed.

“How do you know Alya?” she asked, glancing at Damian. Damian shrugged. 

“ **She’s my penpal,** ” Jon whined. “ **She was clearly repeating lies to me and when I pointed out that they were lies, she tried to pin it all on you! It pissed me off!** ” Marinette sighed.

“Alya is convinced that Lila is telling the truth,” Marinette answered, shrugging. “Alya used to have a blog dedicated to our Parisian heroes called the Ladyblog, but recently it has become all about Lila.”

“ **She’s not serious about writing, right?** ” Jon questioned, fear present in his voice and on his face. Marinette gave him a pitying look.

“She wants to be a journalist/reporter,” she replied. Horror formed on Jon’s face. Damian’s own eyes filled with disbelief.

 **“She wants to be a reporter?** ” Damian’s voice full of disbelief and horror. “ **With that fact checking?** ” A choking sound came from Jon as Marinette nodded. 

“ **She wants to be a JOURNALIST???** ” the screech that came from Jon causing Damian and Marinette to flinch. 

“Yes,” Marinette replied yet again. Jon got up.

“ **I got to walk that off,** ” Jon told them as he left the room. “ **How? HOW?** ” Jon mumbled as he left the room. After the door closed, Marinette gave Damian a nervous look.

“Is he okay?” she asked, her voice concerned. Damian gave her a soft, soothing look.

“ **Don’t worry about him. He’s just in shock** ,” Dami reassured her. “ **His parents are journalists so the basic rules of journalism are ingrained in him. Seeing someone who wants to be a journalist blatantly disregarding them is a little……. Traumatizing.** ” Marinette bit her lip. “ **He’s probably venting to Drake, Angel. That’s if he didn’t call his parents. He’s fine.** ” The worry on Marinette’s face lessened.

“If you say so, Dami,” she hummed. She rested her head on hand. “So I had a visitor today.” Damian raised an eyebrow. 

“ **Oh?** ” he responded, tilting his head slightly. “ **It wasn’t that Adrien, right?** ” a frown crawling across his face as he asked. Marinette shook her head.

“You remember Chloe?” she replied. Damian nodded. “She came by to say she was happy I was back to my old self. She said to let her know if I need any back-up.” A smirk formed on Damian’s face. 

“ **Ah** ,” he drawled. “ **See, I knew someone was waiting for you to stand up for yourself.** ” Marinette gave Damian a look. “ **Besides myself, Angel**.” A chuckle escaped her lips.

“I guess you were right,” she responded. They stayed in silence for a moment.

“ **A week and a half, Angel,** ” Damian whispered, breaking the comfortable silence that had enveloped them. A ghost of a smile present on his face. Marinette’s face soon mirrored his. 

“Yeah,” she mumbled, the thought making her happy. “That’s not too long.” They settled into a comfortable silence again before a choked snort came from Marinette. Damian’s brow furrowed. She clutched her stomach as she doubled over laughing. “Poor Jon.” Understanding crossed Damian’s face before he too was laughing, though not as loudly or exagerrative as her’s. Jon came in after a few minutes to them starting to manage to bring themselves back together. Upon seeing Jon, they started up again. It took them too long to collect themselves and apologize for the future he would have to experience. By the time the call ended, Jon and Marinette had exchanged numbers and had a game plan designed for when he needed away from Alya.

~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette perked up as she heard her mom yell that she had a visitor. Every fiber of her being hoped it was Chloe again. She was sadly mistaken when Adrien walked in. Marinette wilted as she turned back to her work. Adrien shifted his weight back and forth.

“Hey, Mari,” he greeted. Marinette glanced back at him.

“Hey, Adrien,” she returned, her voice monotone. Adrien winced. 

“How has your suspencion been?” he asked, his voice full of nervousness. Marinette sighed, turning to face him.

“What do you want?” she snapped, a sharp glint in her eyes. She waved a hand towards her desk. “I’m working on something.” Adrien’s eyes widened as he took a small step back.

“Why did you hit Lila?” he blurted. Marinette scoffed. Adrien frowned. “I’m being serious! You broke her nose! I thought we agreed to let her be. Her lies aren’t hurting anyone.” Marinette’s hands tightened into fists. A scowl etched it’s way across her face.

“Not hurting anyone?” her voice was sharp as it cut through the air. “What about Rose when she realizes that Lila has been lying about Prince Ali? What about Nino when he realizes that all these promises Lila made may well never happen? What about Max when he finds out that Lila can’t help him make connections?” Marinette stood up, her body shaking with anger. “What about the fact that she said Jagged Stone, _a full grown man_ , wrote a song about _a teenage girl_? What about the fact she’s putting people in danger by saying she’s close to Ladybug?” Adrien took a step back as Marinette took a step forward. She didn’t realize her voice had grown harder and colder as she went on. She didn’t realize she was full on glaring at him. “What about lying about a boy who has publicly stated he doesn’t want to discuss his mother?” Adrien opened his mouth to interject but Marinette cut him off. “Yes, it's been stated by _his father_ in a public interview so _don’t you dare_ try to pull some bullshit on me.” Adrien gulped, a concerned look crossing his features.

“Mari, maybe you should-” his voice laced with hesitancy. Marinette raised an eyebrow, a scoff leaving her lips. 

“Were you going to tell me to calm down?” her voice full of disbelief. A bitter chuckle left her lips. “I have enough control of my emotions, Adrien. I’ve had a lot of practice recently.” He frowned.

“I still think it’s best to leave Lila alone,” he replied. Marinette’s eyes burned into his,

“So what?” she asked. “So she doesn’t get akumatized? When eventually everyone in class will be akumatized because of her lies? When I’ve been struggling to stay happy and control my emotions so _I_ don’t get akumatized?” She noticed her vision getting blurry, but she didn’t focus on it. “So yeah, they’ll be safe for now. But what about me, Adrien?” Adrien looked away. “No,” she growled. “If you are going to tell me that I need to take one for the team and suffer, _you are going to look me in the eye_.” Adrien couldn’t bring his eyes up. Marinette nodded, her expression closing off again. “Leave.”

“Mari,” he started, his voice soft. 

“No,” she snapped, her voice cold. “Mari is reserved for those who _care_ about my well being and mental health. Not for someone who wants to make me suffer.” Adrien hesitated. He left with a sigh. Marinette stayed standing in the middle of her room for a few moments before she heard a beep from her phone. She took in a shaky breath before making her way to her phone. She saw a message from Dami. She softly smiled as she opened it up.

_From: Dami_

_So, I know your suspension has been hard on you with all the work. What do you say to a movie night? You will have full control over the movies selection._

Marinette felt the tears fall as she stared at the message. She wiped the tears hastily. She felt relief and warmth flood her as she answered.

_From: Angel_

_That sounds wonderful, Dami_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahashtini - I miss you in Arabic. From my research, this is a more intimate version of saying I miss you. Please correct me if my research if inaccurate.
> 
> Eiyonii - my eyes in Arabic. Arabic pet names usually revolve around calling someone a part of yourself. I thought I'd be cute if he had a nickname for her in his native language. I may include more nicknames.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DON'T KNOW ARABIC. If anyone of this is incorrect or inaccurate, let me know and I'll make the appropriate changes. Everything I used in regards to this is from my own research. 
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed!


	12. Rather Be by Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My insomnia has granted yall this chapter. The song is English this time. Hope you enjoy!

Marinette walked into class. All the loud conversations silenced as they noticed her. She tried to hide her relief as she walked to her seat in the back. They seemed like they were going to be leaving her alone. After a while, the conversation grew back. No one paused as Chloe walked in. No one noticed her head to the back of the class. No one batted an eye as Chloe took the seat next to Marinette. The two sat in silence and waited for class to start. The ball of nerves and unease that came from being alone relaxed as Marinette soaked in the company. Class went without a hitch for the rest of the week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette sighed as she waited at the airport. She and Chloe had sat together and were currently waiting for the rest of their classmates to arrive. Ms. Bustier was already here with the tickets but that meant nothing with only two kids there. Marinette jumped as a beep came from her phone. She didn’t notice Chloe leaning over in curiosity as she opened the message.

_From: Dami_

_(video)_

_I almost died for you_

Marinette snorted, a smile crossing her features. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed Chloe’s intrusion. Chloe shrugged.

“I’m bored,” she huffed. Marinette shook her head in amusement. “Come on! Play the video.” Marinette sighed as she hit the video.

( _The camera shook as singing could be heard. A door is shown being opened slowly to reveal a kitchen along with a young man. The man looked like he was trying to make something. Laying on a nearby stool at the kitchen table was another young man asleep. The first man didn’t seem to care about that fact as he sang at the top of his lungs._

 _“I WANNA BE MYSELF,” the man sang loudly, but it seemed more like yelling. He then went on to sing at a softer tone words in another language. He even started to try and do some dance moves while making his food. The moment was broken when he noticed the camera. “Are you RECORDING ME??” Cursing could be heard as the one recording split the scene. More cursing could be heard as the one recording was followed by the singer. The man who had once been asleep could be heard asking what was going on._ )

Marinette couldn’t help the laughter that escaped her lips. She heard Chloe laughing too. After a few moments, Chloe glanced at Marinette.

“So,” Chloe hummed, “Who was that?” Marinette took a few seconds to bring herself together.

“The one singing was Jason,” she answered. “The one sleeping was Tim. I think Dami was recording based on his text.” Chloe raised an eyebrow with a teasing grin.

“Dami?” she replied. Marinette nodded, not allowing herself to regret anything.

“Yes, Dami,” she responded. Chloe nodded. 

_From: Angel_

_Thank you for this gorgeous piece of cinema_

_But what song was he singing?_

~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_Wanna Be Myself by Mamamoo_

_He’s a big fan of them which conflicts with Grayson’s preference in girl groups_

_If they argue about who’s best, Father kicks them out for trying to discredit any group’s hard work_

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_Does that happen often?_

~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_More than I care to admit_

_When does your plane lift off?_

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_In about an hour and a half_

_And my classmates aren’t here yet_

~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_I wish you the best of luck, Angel_

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_Thanks, Dami_

Marinette sighed as she looked around. She could tell today was going to be a long day. Chloe offered to play a game of rock, paper, scissors. This doesn’t end till they were forced on board.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damian sighed as he laid on the coach in the game room. Dick raised an eyebrow.

“Something wrong, Little D?” Dick asked, concern evident. Damian shook his head.

“Angel’s plane is supposed to land anytime soon and I can’t see her till Monday,” Damian answered, another sigh leaving his lips. “She was told they were to spend the rest of today and tomorrow adjusting.” Dick’s eyes gave off an amused twinkle.

“Well, she might need it,” he replied. Damian scowled.

“I know but we wanted to hang out,” he choked out. “She’s going to be trapped with her class for all that time.” Dick winced.

“I know her class is extreme but they are probably affected too,” Dick responded. Damian glanced over, his expression lightening slightly. “I’m sure she’ll be fine when you two meet on Monday.”

“Thanks, Grayson,” Damian said, his voice softer than his usual tone. Dick ruffled Damian’s hair.

“Anything for my little brother,” Dick cooed. Damian’s nose scrunched together as Dick laughed. Damian opened his mouth slightly before shutting it. Damian shook his head slightly, letting Dick go back to whatever he was doing. Damian didn't know how long he stayed there. Damian was startled by a beep from his phone. He picked it up and saw a message from Marinette.

_From: Angel_

_Is Bruce free right now?_

~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_Yes_

~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_Thanks, Dami_

_Remind me to tell you later_

Damian frowned. She always asked him before texting Bruce since she didn't want to risk interrupting him. Damian laid his head back again. I'm sure she's fine, Damian thought. He took a deep breath. Damian knew this was going to be a long wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_From: Marinette_

_Hey, Mr. B. I hope I'm not interrupting but something came up_

~~~~~

_From: Mr. B_

_You're not interrupting anything. How can I help you?_

~~~~~

_From: Marinette_

_So you remember how I cleared it by you not to start the scholarship tomorrow? Since my teacher stated she wanted us to stay and get settled?_

~~~~~

_From: Mr. B_

_Yes. Is everything okay?  
_  
~~~~~

_From: Marinette_

_Technically, yeah_

_It's just she wants me to come in tomorrow for the internship and I thought I should let you know_

~~~~~

_From: Mr. B_

_She wants you to come in while the rest of them rest?_

~~~~~

_From: Marinette_

_Apparently, rest is only for the kids who didn't punch a classmate_

~~~~~

_From: Mr. B_

_Okay. I'll make sure the front desk knows._

_Do you have a ride set up?_

~~~~~

_From: Marinette_

_I was planning to just use a cab_

~~~~~

_From: Mr. B_

_Alfred will pick you up at 9:30._

~~~~~

_From: Marinette_

_I thought the internship starts at 8?_

~~~~~

_From: Mr. B_

_If she won't let you rest, then I will let you sleep in a bit. She can't stop me._

~~~~~

_From: Marinette_

_Thanks, Bruce_

~~~~~

_From: Mr. B_

_That's what I'm here for, Nettie_

~~~~~

_From: Marinette_

_You're going to call me that at work, aren't you?_

~~~~~

_From: Mr. B_

_Was that really a question?_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_From: Angel_

_SO RANT TIME_

_You know how my teacher wanted us to rest tomorrow so I asked Bruce to let me not come in?_

_WELL_

_That doesn’t apply to people who punch their classmates_

_So I’m going to be working at Wayne Enterprises tomorrow_

~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_Your teacher’s logic is appalling._

_We can work this to our advantage though._

_Any chance I can meet you for lunch?_

~~~~~

_From: Marinette_

_Honestly_

_Also, yes_

_Not sure when my lunch is though_

_I’ll have to ask Mr. B_

_I’d ask Tim but I don’t have his number_

~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_I’ll ask_

_He said 12:30 to 1:30 is your lunch_

~~~~~

_From: Marinette_

_So I’ll meet you in the cafeteria at 12:30?_

~~~~~

_From: Dami_

_Definitely_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette smiled as she stared at the text. Luckily, she had been given a room by herself. Apparently, it was another punishment for punching Lila. Marinette had to admit she was rather lucky this all worked to her benefit. Tikki came out and looked at her texts with Damian. Tikki giggled.

“You’re going to meet him tomorrow,” Tikki said, “Are you nervous?” Marinette shook her head.

“It’s Dami,” she replied. “What is there to be nervous about?” Tikki smiled.

“It’s just you were so nervous around Adrien,” she explained. “I expected something similar with you meeting Damian.” Marinette’s brow furrowed as she thought about Damian. The thing with Damian was he was such a calming influence for her. He talked bluntly and his meaning was clear for the most part. Of course, his meaning was clearer when writing than when speaking but it was easy to understand what he meant after all their messages. While she over thought everything, he would cut through all her worry and sooth her concerns. It was such a different feeling from when she had a crush on Adrien. With Adrien, she was so scared of making the wrong move and she constantly felt like she had to be a certain way or he wouldn’t like her. Adrien made her feel nervous and panic so easily while Damian calmed her and made her feel so comfortable. 

“It’s Damian, Tikki,” Marinette finally said, her voice soft. “I don’t think he could ever make me nervous.” Tikki glowed. 

“AWWWWWWWW,” she squealed. Marinette blushed slightly. 

“What?” she hesitantly asked. 

“He balances you out so perfectly,” Tikki gushed. “It’s adorable!” Marinette felt a cold feeling settle in her stomach. The word 'balance' brought back memories of a certain cat. 

“Isn’t Chat supposed to be my perfect balance?” she questioned hesitantly, glancing at Tikki. Tikki settled on the bed in front of Marinette, near the phone.

“The holder of the black cat miraculous is supposed to be your perfect balance but Chat Noir isn’t,” Tikki answered. “You are a true ladybug but Chat isn’t a true cat.” Marinette gulped. 

“Then why is he the holder?” she asked, her voice tense. Tikki frowned. 

“It’s because the Guardian was in such a rush to put the miraculous in circulation that he just went for the best fit,” Tikki told Marinette. Marinette wrapped her arms around herself.

“So I had to deal with a partner that didn’t understand what ‘no’ means because he’s not my perfect balance?” Marinette snapped. Tikki gave her a sad look.

“Not quite,” she replied. “It could just be the miraculous trying to make up for the difference in compatibility and it’s affecting him by being overly attached to you.” Marinette’s arms tightened around her.

“Did the Guardian know this would happen?” she growled. Tikki shook her head.

“Typically, the backfire isn’t this bad if it does happen,” Tikki responded. “Mostly they are just more aggressive in fights or are more snappish.” Marinette sighed.

“Can Plagg help Chat?” Marinette asked. Tikki shook her head again.

“Sadly, no,” Tikki answered. “The only way to stop it is to give the black cat miraculous to a true cat.” Marinette sighed, rubbing the ridge of her nose. 

“And how do you find a true cat?” she finally replied.

“When a miraculous gets near a true holder and it’s being possessed by another holder, it will try to make the current holder reject the miraculous so that the miraculous will be given to the true holder,” Tikki explained. Marinette nodded, biting her lip in contemplation.

“How am _I_ gonna find a true cat?” Marinette sighed. Tikki shrugged.

“You can’t,” she replied. “You just have to be lucky.” Marinette snorted.

“I am hardly lucky,” Marinette told Tikki. “But I have been on a streak this week. Maybe I’ll find the true cat.” Tikki gave her an excited look.

“That’s the spirit, Marinette!” Tikki cheered. Marinette laughed at the kwami’s enthusiasm. Marinette grabbed her sketchbook. She wanted to finish the matching jacket idea she had for her and Damian so she could show it to him at lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey, I will adopt yall if yall keep up with these endearing comments. I don't care that most of yall are probably older than me


	13. Rewrite The Stars by Zac Efron and Zendaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, dears! Yes, it's been a while. Sorry for that. On the bright side, this is a very thick chapter! Hope you enjoy! Also, whenever someone is speaking in bolded English, please imagine they are speaking French. While I would've translated it and written the actual French words, I don't like doing that for sentences or long blocks of text. Now, when French pet names or nicknames start being used, I will translate those into French and put the translations in the end notes like I do with Arabic. Song this time is in English.

Marinette had woken up feeling wonderful. She hadn’t slept in. She was on schedule and couldn’t wait to use the hotel offered breakfast. That was until she went downstairs and noticed almost half of her class was groggily eating. Marinette hissed as she darted away from the area to the lobby. She glanced at her phone and sighed. It was 9:20 and there was no chance they all would leave the area before Alfred arrived. _Guess no breakfast_ , Marinette relented. She decided to hang out in the lobby while waiting for Alfred to show. Marinette winced as her stomach growled. She started fidgeting, keeping a look out around her for the class. After a few minutes, Marinette huffed. _Screw it_ , she thought. She got up and went outside to wait for Alfred. She was only out there for a few moments before a nice black car pulled up in front of her. The passenger side window rolled down to reveal a nice, elderly looking man. He gave her a small smile.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng?” he asked. Marinette smiled, the tension leaving her body.

“Hi, Mr. Alfred,” she greeted, waving a hand. “Thanks for picking me up. Where do you want me to sit?” Alfred gave a soft chuckle.

“It was no problem, Miss Dupain-Cheng,” he replied. “Anywhere you’d like.” She beamed as she settled into the passenger seat.

“Thanks, Mr. A,” she gushed. “You know how everything’s been. I know I was going to be punished for hitting Lila but I didn’t think she’d make me come in today. It makes sense I guess. The internship is only for this week and we’re going to be here for two weeks so I guess she wants to milk it for as long as she can. I’m sorry you had to be dragged into it though.” Alfred shook his head as he pulled out from in front of the hotel.

“It really is no problem, Miss Dupain-Cheng,” he assured her. “You’re practically a part of the family. Don’t hesitate to contact me, or any of us, whenever.” Marinette stared at him in shock. She looked down for a moment in order to try and compose herself. She has almost forgotten what it was like to have a support. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, looking out the window. “And please call me Marinette.” Alfred glanced at her. He softened without thinking.

“As you wish, Miss Marinette,” he said, his voice soft. They stayed there in silence till Marinette’s stomach grumbled again. She hid her face in her hands, red crawling up her neck.

“Sorry,” she squeaked. Alfred shook his head.

“It’s fine, Miss Marinette,” he replied. “Did you eat breakfast?” Marinette shook her head before releasing he probably couldn’t see her.

“No,” she mumbled, taking her head out of her hands. “I didn’t want to risk getting into a fight with any classmates.” Alfred nodded.

“Want anything in particular?” he asked as he changed the direction they were heading. She looked at him with confusion.

“Huh?” she stared at him. Alfred risked a glance at her.

“Do you want anything in particular for breakfast?” he repeated. Marinette froze, gaping at the man. After a few moments of silence, Alfred hummed. “I’ll just grab some pastries,” Alfred mused. “I think I remember Master Damian mentioning your favorite.” This broke Marinette’s trance.

“That’s not necessary,” she trailed off as Alfred gave her a look. She was certain she had lost this debacle the moment she admitted to not eating breakfast. She sank into her seat, taking in the scenery of Gotham. “Thanks.” She heard a small hum.

“Like I said, Miss Marinette,” Alfred reminded her. “There is no reason to thank me.” Marinette couldn’t help the warm feeling that invaded her chest, a small smile making its way onto her face. Their ride stayed silent as he grabbed her breakfast and settled into silence. She didn’t know Alfred had texted Bruce, warning him that they may be late because she was scared to get breakfast. She didn’t know that Bruce dropped his careful constructed mask when he read the message. That he cussed and fumed and had to take several minutes to calm down again. Tim had to come by Bruce’s office to try and calm him down, which only caused Tim to grow angry. She ate a croissant in the comfort of the car while Bruce and Tim talked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette shuffled as she waited behind a man who was complaining about being fired. She sighed as the man yelled at the receptionist for the tenth time since Marinette had arrived. Marinette bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from interjecting but was convinced otherwise when she saw that the receptionist looked like she was holding back tears. Marinette tapped the man’s shoulder.

“Excuse me, _monsieur_ ,” she called. The man turned to her with a snarl.

“What is it you want, kid?” he snarled. “Don’t you see I’m having a conversation?” Marinette glanced at the woman behind her desk before looking back at the man. She raised an eyebrow.

“It looks like you’re just yelling at a nice woman trying to do her job to me, _monsieur_ ,” Marinette quipped. The man sneered at her.

“Shut your mouth and go back to where you came from,” the man huffed, turning back to the woman. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“I’m here as an international intern, sir,” she explained. The man turned back to her with a growl. “I have a reason to be here. From what I heard, you were fired and have no reason to be here. Please leave the woman alone.” The man took a step toward her threateningly. Marinette’s mind switched modes. The man went to grab her. She sidestepped, taking a few steps back, towards the reception desk. The man turned back to her with a sneer. He made his way towards her, raising an arm to hit her. Marinette smirked without thought. She ducked under his arm before grasping it. Her leg hooked his leg for a split moment, causing the man to fall. She twisted his arm, laying a foot on his back. She blinked as she came to the realization of what she did.

“Holy shit,” she heard a voice exclaim. “Is that you, Nette?” Marinette looked over to see Tim staring at her. She released the man’s arm, taking her foot off him as well. She reached up to rub the back of her neck with one hand, the other awkwardly waved at Tim.

“Hi, Tim,” she greeted, her voice hesitant and nervous. “Nette?” He shrugged.

“Nicknames are a necessity in this family,” he answered, motioning for security to come over. “Sorry to say but you’ll get used to it.” He gave her a look. “Let us know if you don’t like it, okay?” She shrugged, inching toward Tim.

“As long as I know it’s me, I’m good,” she replied. She tensed as she realized people were staring at her and Tim. She curled in a little as she felt the gazes. Tim noticed and gave a glare at the crowd.

“Nothing to see,” he shouted. “Get back to work.” She heard mumbling and whispering as people tried to move along. He leaned forward, trying to block the view of her as best as he could. “Have you gotten your badge yet?” Marinette shook her head.

“I was waiting in line behind the man,” she replied, relaxing slightly as she focused on Tim. She missed feeling safe around other people and it was so easy with Damian’s family. They actively engaged her and went out of their way to ask how she was. She remembered Damian’s grumbling as he would ask questions on his siblings’ behalf. It was so refreshing and yet she was so unsure on how to respond. Tim nodded, offering a small smile.

“Why don’t we go get that?” he suggested. ”Then we can go get coffee? Alfred mentioned he only got you some food.” Marinette couldn’t help the smile that formed.

“That sounds nice,” she agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim and Marinette walked in comfortable silence as they made their way to Bruce’s office. She sipped her coffee, glancing at Tim briefly. She had forgotten what it was like to just chill with someone. Kagami and Luka had been so busy she hardly ever got to see them. Chloe and Marinette weren’t in good standing long enough to hang out. Of course, she had Damian and Jason but everything was virtual. _That will change soon_ , some part of her reminded her. _You’re seeing Dami today. Jay already has plans for you to visit next weekend._ She allowed a smile to grace her lips. They walked a little longer in silence. Tim sighed, glancing at her.

“This is just what I needed,” Tim hummed. “Coffee, a walk, and quiet company. Thanks, Nette.” Marinette shook her head.

“It was no problem,” she replied. “I needed this too.” Tim stopped. Marinette paused, turning to look at Tim. He gazed at her, his brows pinched together. Concern was evident in his eyes.

“Has anyone warned you yet?” he asked, his voice tentative. Marinette frowned, her brows furrowing. He took it as an answer. “About Bruce?” She shook her head. Tim sighed. “Bruce acts a….. certain way outside of the manor. He isn’t going to be the Bruce you know in public.” Marinette bit her lip before nodding.

“Okay,” she said, her voice full of acceptance with a small amount of confusion. Tim raised an eyebrow.

“That’s it?” he responded. “You’re not going to ask why?” Marinette shook her head. She looked down, focusing on her shoes.

“No,” she answered, looking up after a moment. “I understand that you guys are practically celebrities in Gotham. I know that attracts media attention. It only makes sense you all would have masks for the world to see.” Something crossed Tim’s eyes. Marinette and Tim stared at each other for a few moments before a grin overtook his face. 

“No wonder you won over Damian,” he said, walking towards her, amusement dancing in his eyes. “I can’t wait for you to meet Brucie Wayne.” Confusion flashed across Marinette’s features.

“Brucie?” she asked. He nodded. Marinette had to fight back a laugh at the nickname. _That really doesn’t fit Mr. B._ She fell into step next to Tim. _I got to see this._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If asked, Marinette wouldn’t be able to tell you how long it took for them to arrive outside the boardroom. Apparently, Bruce was in there and Tim wanted her to see Brucie in his element. Of course, they couldn’t go inside, really her, but they would get to see the chaos when Bruce gets out. Marinette had tried to ask questions about the persona but she was getting nowhere. Tim refused to ruin the surprise. She bit her lip as she waited excitedly. Her wait ended when the door opened and Bruce came out. He was different though. He had a big grin plastered on his face. A mischievous look danced in his eyes. A loud booming laugh escaped his mouth as stumbled out of the room. He turned around to look into the room.

“ _Ciao_ ,” he called in an airy voice. She could hear grumbling and sighing and groaning from the room. Bruce turned and his gaze landed on her and Tim. His eyes lit up in excitement and glee. “Timmy, my boy! You’re here! You too, Nettie!” He came over before Marinette even realized it and swept them up in a hug. She blinked in shock. _Well I wasn’t expecting this_ , she mused as Bruce released them from the hug. _Why is his public persona so different from his true self?_

“Hi, Mr. B,” she replied, trying to hide the shock from her voice. “How did the meeting go?” Bruce huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Boring as expected, Nettie,” he told her. “Now, let’s talk of exciting things!” He spoke with so much energy. Emotions were clearly expressed on his face and if Marinette didn’t know better, she’d say he was an open book. “Where’s your badge? I can’t wait to see it! Come on! I want to see it!” Marinette chuckled despite the slight unease welling in her gut. _I prefer Bruce over Brucie._ She fished out her badge and handed it to him.

“It’s nothing much but I like it,” she said, her voice warm as she watched him inspect it like it was the first time. He looked full of pride.

“What are you talking about, Nettie?” he chastised her. “You look beautiful in this picture. Well I bet if Damian was here, he’d say you were gorgeous!” His rambling took her so off guard she almost missed his comment. Almost. A blush flushed her face.

“He would not,” she retorted, though it wasn’t too effective with a red face and clear embarrassment. Tim took pity on her as he grabbed her badge and handed it to her. Bruce pouted.

“Let’s show you to the office, Nette,” Tim suggested. Bruce perked up.

“Oh you’ll love what I made for you,” Bruce rambled. “I made a desk for you in my office. My office is right near Timmy’s so you don’t have to go too far. I stocked the desk with these cute sticky notes-” Marinette nodded along to Bruce’s list as he guided her to the office. Tim followed behind. After a while, they filed into the office, which indeed did have two desks in it. Tim closed the door behind him. The big dopey grin fell off of Bruce’s face at the sound. He moved away from her to give her space.

“Hi, Mr. B,” Marinette greeted, waving slightly. A small smile slipped onto his face. 

“It’s nice to see you, Nettie,” he hummed. “Apologies for how I was acting. I was hoping I wouldn’t see you till you came into the office but,” he cut off to glare at Tim, “that was clearly wishful thinking.” Tim shrugged.

“She was going to have to see Brucie at some point, B,” Tim chided. “Best to get the first time out of the way.” Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Yes but I didn’t want it to be the first time we met in person,” he scoffed. “I wanted to give her a proper warning.” Marinette cleared her throat. Bruce’s gaze settled on her.

“It’s fine, Mr. B,” she informed him. “I understand that you don’t want people knowing your business and it’s easier to have a mask to show the rest of the world.” She paused for a moment. “I would’ve liked to have been more prepared but that’s a personal preference.” Bruce winced slightly.

“Again, I’m sorry,” he told her. “I know how you feel about lying.” Marinette bit her lip.

“There’s a difference from lying and not feeling comfortable showing the world who you are,” she replied. A look flashed across Bruce’s face before a soft chuckle escaped his lips. He mumbled something under his breath that Marinette couldn’t hear before clapping his hands.

“Ready for a tour?” he asked. Marinette nodded. _I need to get used to Brucie somehow._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damian hummed as he drew on his sketch pad. Jason cursed as Dick laughed. Duke sighed from his position next to Damian.

“Why are you surprised anymore?” Duke questioned. “Of course Dick’s gonna win Just Dance.” Jason turned around with a growl.

“I bet Damian could beat him. Or Sunshine,” Jason retorted. Dick laughed as he wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulders. 

“Damian isn’t gonna dance and you know it,” Dick taunted. “And your sunshine ain’t here.” Damian glanced up before briefly.

“How did you start calling her sunshine?” Damian asked. Jason’s eyes widened as he glanced at Dick and Duke. They shrugged as their gazes flitted between Damian and Jason. Jason hummed.

“It’s actually an inside joke,” Jason explained. “We were talking and somehow we had started saying what we thought the other looked like.” Jason shrugged. “She seemed like an optimistic piece of shit so I imagined her as being a tiny blonde with blue eyes.” Damian snorted, startling the rest of the boys. It took a moment for Jason to continue. “Yeah, I know she has black hair but at the time I truly did imagine her with blonde hair. When she asked what shade, I said like sunshine. It just sorta stuck, ya know?” 

“So does she call you what she guessed wrong too?” Dick responded. Jason’s nose scrunched together.

“No, she pretty much got what I looked like,” Jason replied. “Don’t know how…..” Jason’s voice trailed off as his gaze landed on Damian. “You,” he growled. Damian looked up.

“Hmmm?” he hummed. Jason’s eyes narrowed.

“You helped her cheat,” he accused. “You told her what I looked like.” A hurt look flashed in Damian’s eyes.

“I’m offended that you think I’d do such a thing,” Damian retorted. Jason’s eyes narrowed further. They stayed staring at each other till Alfred entered the room.

“Master Damian, it’s time to go,” Alfred interrupted. Damian perked up.

“Coming,” he said, gathering his supplies. Dick whistled.

“You go, Little D,” he teased. Jason huffed.

“Have fun on your date,” Jason joked. Duke sighed.

“Have fun,” Duke said. “And be nice guys. He’s meeting her in person for the first time.” Jason rolled his eyes as Dick faked an innocent look.

“Thanks, Duke,” Damian mumbled. Duke nodded. “Bye.” 

“Bye, love you!” Dick called. Damian paused briefly at the door.

“Love you too,” Damian called back before rushing out of the room. Duke, Dick, and Jason froze, staring at the doorway that Damian had just passed through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette looked around excitedly as she shifted back and forth from standing on her tiptoes to her heels. Her eyes searched the cafeteria for a while before her eyes settled on him. She felt a grin take over her lips as she tried not to bring attention to herself. His gaze was focused on his phone as he leaned against the pillar. She felt a buzz coming from her purse. She stifled a laugh, knowing he probably just texted her. She took a moment to run the words in her mind before walking close enough to him to be heard.

“ _Marhaban, Dami!_ ” she greeted, bouncing in front of him in excitement. Damian’s head jerked up in shock. His eyes were wide till they focused on her. His eyes softened but a small furrow of his brow caused Marinette to frown. 

“Bahn, not buhn,” he corrected, a small smile evident on his face. Amusement played in his eyes as Marinette groaned.

“I thought I finally had it!” she pouted. Damian chuckled. A smile reappeared on her face. “Thanks, Dami.” Damian nodded.

“Does that mean you take it back?” he asked. Marinette shook her head.

“You know how much you mean to me and how much I appreciate you,” she told him, her gaze caring, “but you can’t teach Arabic to save your life. I’ll run my pronunciation by you though.”

“I see how it is, _quamary_ ,” he sighed. Marinette cocked her head.

“What does that mean?” she stared at him. Damian shook his head as he leaned off the pillar.

“Nope,” he responded. “I can't teach, remember?” Marinette gaped at him. 

“This is _eiyonii_ all over again!” she exclaimed. “Come on! Tell me!” Damian smirked as he made his way towards the cafeteria line. 

“You’ll know when you get there,” he retorted as Marinette groaned again. She couldn’t help the smile plastered on her face though. She had to admit she had been a little scared about meeting Damian in person. It wasn’t any fault of his own but she feared they wouldn’t know how to talk to each other. She was so relieved that they were talking like normal with ease. No awkward pauses and hesitation. Little did she know, Damian had held the same anxieties and was just as relieved as her.

“You know,” Marnette teased, “I feel rather betrayed.” Damian huffed, a faint smile dancing on his lips.

“Why?” he hummed, his amusement evident in his voice. Well, at least to her.

“I met Brucie Wayne and Tim warned me about him, _not you_ ,” she chastised. Damian turned his head to her as he walked forward. He raised an eyebrow.

“Drake ruined Father’s plan?” Damian asked. Marinette nodded. Damian chuckled lowly. “Sounds about right. How has Gotham been so far?”

With that simple question, Marinette rambled about how her day had been so far. She was so focused on her storytelling she kept almost bumping into others. Damian had reached out and moved her and guided her as she recalled her whole day so far. He helped her pick what she wanted for lunch as she rattled off details and conversations. Damian would hum and comment when he felt he didn't answer in a while. He was still rather bad at socializing but he knew she knew that. She knew that small social taboos he did weren’t on purpose. She knew that him staying quiet throughout her story was him taking in everything she said, not him failing to pay attention or being bored. While she knew that, he still wanted to get better. He wanted to learn the unspoken rules and boundaries of socializing he didn’t understand. He knew she didn’t mind but he did. As they hunted for a table, Damian took a moment to observe her. Her blue eyes were light with excitement and joy as she told her story with so much enthusiasm. She was shorter than he thought she’d be. Her chin barely met his elbow. Seeing her in person, it was easier to get lost just looking at her. It had been hard enough to stay focused during their video calls and now it was even harder. It was easy to get lost in her eyes, and smile, and voice. Damian forced his eyes away. As he made sure they settled in at the table with no major damage, he gave a glance around the room. He saw people staring at them and mumbling. He tensed but a small look at his Angel made him relax. He started to eat his food as Marinette told the story of the tour between bites of food. _I’m going to enjoy our time together and nothing will stop me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Ever since lunch, her thoughts had been of her Dami. She had remembered the twinkle in his eyes as she told a joke. The snort that had escaped his mouth when she had told him how Bruce had started listing her accomplishments in front of poor employees who just wanted to do their jobs. The small crinkle of the corner of his eyes when he found something amusing. The way his voice had softened slightly when he talked about the people cared for and things he liked to do. The joking offense in his voice as he told her that Jason accused him of helping her cheat, which she laughed at because she had been waiting for Jason to figure it out. The small pride that was evident when he said he finally managed to say "I love you" to some of his family. 

“It was only some of them,” he had said. “But I’ll get there.” She had felt joy bloom in her chest. Proud was too simple of a word to describe how she felt. She had hung on every word and she wasn’t ashamed to admit it. Damian preferred to listen so she was determined to make it very clear she enjoyed his input. He always started his stories with a slight hesitance, like he thought she didn’t want to hear what he had to say. She knew it wasn’t personal but always stung a little. Every time he paused, waiting to be cut off and dismissed, Marinette grew angrier and angrier with his mother. Because she knew he was used to being cut off, she made sure to wait for a clear question before speaking up. She tried her hardest to make it clear she was paying attention to everything he said. She’d gasp or hum or laugh or scoff or smile. She saw how his eyes would lighten whenever she did some nonverbal cue. Marinette was dragged away from her thoughts by Bruce clearing his throat. She looked at him.

“You ready to leave?” he asked. “We both got distracted so it’s actually late. You should’ve left about 20 minutes ago.” Marinette gasped as she grabbed her phone and stared at the time.

“I’m so sorry,” she gushed. “I didn’t mean to make you stay here all night. Especially on a weekend! I’ll make sure to keep track of the time next time, Mr. B!” Bruce raised a hand to cut her off.

“It’s not like that,” he corrected her. “I was going to leave when you left this week. I didn’t want you to go back to the hotel by yourself. I actually wanted to have a chat with your teacher. I’ll just have to apologize for bringing you back late tonight as well.” Marinette’s brows furrowed as she frowned.

“What are you going to talk to her about?” she replied. Bruce tilted his head slightly as he gazed at her.

“I want to talk to her about how she sent you in today even though you were cleared to rest,” he answered. “She gave the rest of the class today to settle in yet she decided you didn’t deserve that. All because you punched a classmate who has clearly been bullying you?” Marinette tried to suppress the shock that coursed through her. Sometimes, it’s very clear they’re related. 

“You forget that I’m the class president,” she sighed. “I have an example to set.” Bruce frowned.

“But you’re also 16,” he explained. “You will make mistakes. You have enough on your plate. She shouldn’t use you as an example for the rest of the class to follow. A classmate can lie and manipulate all your classmates but you can’t fight back? She can treat everyone like playthings but you can’t let your emotions control you for a second?” Marinette bit her lip. Bruce managed to read the expression that passed her face. “And don’t use the akumas as an excuse for how she treated you.” Marinette looked down.

“I’ve never been akumatized, Mr. B,” she told him. “Do you know how rare that is? Ms. Bustier sees that as an opportunity to show my classmates how to control and handle your emotions.” Bruce’s eyes softened as he gazed at her.

“Does she ever acknowledge how hard it is?” Bruce responded. Marinette shook her head as her hands tightened into fists. “Does she tell the class how strong you are? Managing to spend all these years never being akumatized? Always watching friends and family being taken over and clearly remembering every akuma and what happened while some were lucky to have no recollection of the event?” Marinette felt tears well in her eyes. “How lonely it is to be forced to set an example when you’re struggling to keep yourself afloat? How the very people she wants you to be an example to treat you terribly?” Marinette and Bruce sat in silence for a few moments. He didn’t comment on the tears tracing lines on her cheeks. They stayed there till the tears stopped. He led her out of the building quietly. The only trace of Brucie was in how he showed emotions on his face for all the world to see. She had settled into the back of the car with ease. Bruce and Alfred had shared a few quick words before Bruce joined her in the back. They had stayed in silence till they reached the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The grin was back on Bruce’s face the moment they stepped out of the car. Marinette still marveled at how he managed to hide his real self from the world so easily. He held the hotel door open for her, his grin dropping to a small, encouraging smile. She relaxed involuntarily. His smile turned to a grin again as he followed her path to her teacher, who was frantically pacing in the lobby. Ms. Bustier relaxed slightly when she saw Marinette, but her expression quickly turned to anger.

“ **Where have you been?** ” Ms. Bustier growled. “ **You were supposed to be back about 20 minutes ago!** ” Bruce frowned as Marinette stared blankly at her teacher.

“ **Excuse me, that’s my fault** ,” he interrupted, resting a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. Ms. Bustier bulked at the flawless French that left his mouth. “ **We were just so busy and lost track of time. Please don’t blame her for that**.” Marinette was startled to hear a cold anger in his words. With one glance, Marinette could tell Ms. Bustier didn’t catch it.

“ **Of course, Mr. Wayne** ,” she stammered. “ **I didn’t realize you would be in contact with Marinette**.” Marinette flinched as his grin shifted slightly. 

“ **Why yes** ,” Bruce hummed. “ **She’s my intern. All the interns get assigned to different departments and she was lucky enough to be assigned to work under me**.” Marinette almost laughed at her teacher’s expression. Marinette turned to Bruce slightly.

“I’m tired, Mr. Wayne,” she said, her voice professional. Bruce nodded, a worried look overtaking his features.

“Oh I know, Nettie,” he cooed. “I really wish you would’ve taken the day off I offered. I mean the time change is really hard on people the first time they travel. It gets better for some over time but not always.” Ms. Bustier winced. 

“Go sleep, Marinette,” Ms. Bustier said in heavily accented English. “You have school tomorrow.” Marinette nodded and left after a quick goodnight. However, Marinette was slightly sad she was going to miss out on whatever was about to happen if the glint in Bruce’s eyes meant anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette sighed as she flopped onto the bed. She heard her purse open. She laid there for a few moments, waiting for Tikki to say something. Tikki said nothing. Marinette’s mind drifted. She had been reflecting on her day when a sudden thought made her pause.

“ **Tikki?** ” Marinette called. She heard a hum. She took a deep breath, anxiety building in her chest. “ **Do I have to be with the true cat? Romantically, I mean. You know, since he’s my perfect balance.** ” She opened her eyes to look at Tikki. Tikki shook her head.

“ **Just because the true cat is your perfect balance doesn’t mean you have to be in a romantic relationship. Plenty of cats and bugs were just close friends or practically siblings.** ” Tikki gazed at Marinette in confusion. “ **Why do you ask?** ” Marinette released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“ **No reason, Tikki,** ” Marinette mumbled. “ **No reason at all.** ” Marinette closed her eyes again. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep with Damian in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monsieur ~ is the equivalent to "mister" in French. 
> 
> Ciao ~ is a way of saying "hello" or "goodbye" in Italian. In this instance, it means "goodbye"
> 
> Marhaban ~ means "hello" in Arabic. I had some trouble finding the proper spelling of this word so please correct me if I'm wrong. I listened to an audio of this word more times than I care to admit but please correct me if my representation of how its pronounced is off.
> 
> Dami ~ Admittedly, I debated putting the translation in here for a reason. Marinette calls Damian "Dami" as a shortened version of his name, not the Arabic word and its meaning. However in this chapter, Damian hears the Arabic word instead of the nickname when she uses it. It means "my blood" in Arabic.
> 
> Quamary ~ Based off my research, it means "my moon". I saw in some parts of my research that in context it means "my most beautiful". 
> 
> Eiyonii ~ means "my eyes" in Arabic.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW ARABIC! If any of this is wrong or inaccurate, please correct me! Everything I found is product of my own research but each language is complex and it is often hard to find a 100% accurate translation! 
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed it!


	14. Gleam by MAMAMOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, darlings! Sorry again for the long wait! This one is a Korean song. Anyways, just a friendly reminder that bold will now only be used in dialogue to refer to someone speaking French for at least a sentence. Small nicknames or single words in French will be italicized with meaning in the End Notes. Hope you enjoy!

Marinette grumbled as her phone blasted Clara Nightingale. She grumbled as her hand felt around attempting to find it. She hissed as she put the phone to her ear.

“ **Jay, I swear there better be a good reason for calling this early or I will beat your ass** ,” she growled drowsily. She heard a faint chuckle.

“Good morning to you too, Angel,” the voice was a little deeper than what she usually heard but she could recognize that voice anywhere. She shot up in shock, now fully awake. Panic coursed through her veins.

“ **Dami, hey** ,” her voice shaking slightly. “ **Why did you call me?** ” A snort was heard.

“You wanted me to wake you when I woke up,” he answered, his voice full of amusement. “Remember?” A faint memory passed through Marinette’s mind. She groaned.

“ **I’m so sorry! I forgot!** ” she rambled. She glanced at a clock briefly. “ **Don’t you wake up at 6:30 though? Why are you calling me at 6?** ”

“Because I have to get to the school earlier to prepare for your arrival,” he replied. Marinette’s nose crinkled while a small smile made its way on her face.

“ **Oh?** ” she teased. “ **A welcoming fit for an angel?** ” A snort from the phone made her smile widen.

“I wish,” he replied. “However, your greeting will be restricted by my teacher and class. I’ll have to give you a welcome worthy of your status another day.” Marinette hummed.

“ **I’ll hold you to that** ,” she answered. She sighed. “ **I guess we should get ready**.” She heard a hum.

“I’ll text you later,” he told her. She raised an eyebrow.

“ **I thought you were preparing for my arrival later?** ”

“I can talk to you between the preparations.”

Marinette bit her lip to restrain her smile as she and Damian ended the call. She always adored this. The reassurance that he wanted to talk to her. The texts between his own work and her’s. She knew they were both busy people but the pure fact he also made the effort to keep their relationship was refreshing. For too long, she had been the only one reaching out. Even with Kagami and Luka, she felt like she had to initiate it or they would forget about her. Tikki and her parents were always constants but her parents preferred to give her space when she had an issue and sometimes she craved it was the opposite. Tikki tried the best she could but she preferred that Marinette take the moral high ground. Marinette knew Tikki had the best intentions but the moral high ground route was hurting her more than it was helping. So far, Damian seemed to be the only one on her side on that matter. Well, him and his family. She thought briefly about the conversation she had with Bruce last night. He had seemed genuinely worried about her health. She hoped that Ms. Bustier doesn’t ask how he knows so much about her situation. _But then again, I don’t think Bruce left room for an argument._ She sighed as she got up to get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damian sighed as he stood outside, helping to set up the banner. He was designated the one to help them hang it leveled. As Winters and Michaels stepped down from their respective ladders, Damian checked his phone. He was greeted with a small heart emoji from his angel. A faint smile made its way onto his face. A throat being cleared whipped the expression off his face. Damian turned to see Markus Washington.

“Hey, Damian,” Markus said. “I was wondering where Jon was.” Damian huffed slightly. Markus sighed, about to turn away.

“He’s running late,” Damian replied, startling Markus. Markus nodded, trying to hide his shock as best as he could. Markus stared at Damian for a bit.

“So,” Markus trailed, ”Is he excited to meet his penpal?” Markus flinched as Damian snorted. Markus relaxed as he noticed that Damian didn’t glare after snorting but rather gave a faintly amused look at Markus.

“No,” Damian told Markus. “He is absolutely dreading it.” Markus lost all the tension in his body.

“I feel that,” Markus responded. Damian’s eyes focused on Markus and yet Markus didn’t squirm like the others did. Hell, even Markus squirmed under Damian’s gaze on a typical day. He must really be dreading this if he’s not reacting like usual, Damian contemplated.

“Any particular reason?” he asked, shocking his own self that the words left him. They sounded monotone and yet Markus seemed to brighten slightly at the simple question.

“I don’t mean to complain and I don’t like talking about people behind their backs but this class is really weird,” Markus started venting. Damian nodded along. “I mean my penpal was saying all these things and none of them were right. Hell, she even said some ridiculous things about you! Like, do your research! And when I brought up proof, she apparently gave my email to some members of the class! But they didn’t seem to know I was her penpal? They were acting as if I was just a random person sending her hate mail? It’s just so frustrating! They also claimed I was some classmate just going out of my way for pettiness!” Damian sighed, his expression softening slightly.

“Lila?” Damian guessed. Markus’s eyes widened as he nodded.

“Yeah,” his voice soft and hesitant. “How’d you know?” Damian groaned as he slipped his phone out. After a few clicks, he looked up at Markus expectantly. Markus cocked his head in confusion. Realization hit Damian. _He can’t read me like them._

“Number,” Damian said, his voice holding no room for argument. Markus leaned back slightly in shock but stammered out his number. Damian nodded. “I’ll put you in the chat so if you need away from her, we’ll help.” Markus gave a small nod before furrowing his brows.

“We?” he asked. Damian shifted slightly as he continued to mess with his phone.

“Me and my penpal,” he answered evenly. Markus perked up.

“So you two get along?” Markus questioned. “Everyone I’ve talked to seems to not really get along with their penpal. Well, except Melanie but I think she has a crush on her’s.” Damian looked up, raising an eyebrow.

“Jones?” Damian replied. Markus nodded. Damian hummed. “Ask if she wants to help rescue you and Jon and if so give me her number.” A scoff was heard behind Damian.

“Ask me yourself, Wayne,” Melanie growled, sliding up near the two. She looked at Damian with an analytical gaze. “Why you want my number?” Damian shifted slightly.

“To get assistance in saving Jon and Washington when needed,” he answered. She gazed at him for a few moments before her number left her lips. Damian typed it in easily and made sure to add them both in the group chat. Soon, Melanie and Markus were chatting with the random commentary by Damian. It hit Damian mid-conversation that this had been the longest conversation he’s ever held with a classmate, much less two. Jon didn’t count in his mind. Hell, Jon wasn’t even here. Jon didn’t arrive until 5 minutes before the Parisians were supposed to arrive. He had gaped at the sight of Damian in a conversation with two classmates.

“Dams,” Jon called before draping himself over Damian. Damian glanced at Jon. The look was so much softer than Jon was expecting and Jon sent a silent thankful prayer to Marinette. Jon unraveled himself from Damian as he greeted Melanie and Markus.

“They’re added to the chat,” Damian grunted, interrupting the small conversation they started. Jon tensed, waiting for one of the other two to say something about Damian being rude but relaxed slightly when he took in the words.

“The ‘My Penpal Is Crazy’ chat?” Jon asked. Damian nodded, his eyes crinkling a bit. Jon grinned, happy to see amusement in Damian’s expression.

“I like my penpal,” Melanie interjected, “Just for the record. I’m in it to save your asses.” She grinned as she pointed at Jon and Markus. Jon gave Markus an apologetic look.

“Alya,” Jon said, “Who do you have?” Markus gave an equally apologetic look.

“Lila,” he answered. They sighed in unison.

“At least, we’ll be together for a good bit,” Jon suggested, trying to look on the bright side. Damian couldn’t help the soft amused hum that escaped his lips. He saw Jon brighten yet again. He saw confusion lace Melanie and Markus’s faces. They heard their teacher calling them to gather around. Damian took a deep breath as the bus came up. Jon elbowed him with a big grin.

“Excited?” Jon teased. Damian gave a tiny glare before focusing on the bus yet again.

“You know full well I met her yesterday,” Damian mumbled. Markus and Melanie exchanged a look as Jon chuckled. A teasing expression filling his face.

“Oh I remember,” Jon replied, gleefully. “You called me in a panic because you thought you might-” A hand covered Jon’s mouth before he could finish. Damian gave Jon a look. Melanie and Markus shuffled slightly at the silent conversation between Damian and Jon. After a beat, Damian removed his hand. Jon’s grin was huge. “Duly noted, Dams.” They watched as person after person got off the bus. Near the end, Marinette walked off. Her eyes searched the crowd before setting on Damian. She waved, a bright smile on her face. Damian sent a soft, small smile back. She beamed as she turned to the girl who had gotten off behind her. The blonde listened to the ravenette for a bit before looking through the crowd. Her eyes landed on him. After a quick stare down, the girl nodded before turning back to Marinette. _That must be Chloe._ He glanced briefly at the rest of the class. He had resisted the urge to research her class out of respect for Marinette but he wished he knew who was who. He would gladly fight Adrien and Lila if given the chance.

Apparently, Jon sensed his anger because Jon’s arm looped around Damian’s after a small warning poke. Damian zoned out his teacher’s speech as he gazed at Jon. It truly amazed Damian how Jon got him with no explanation. After the first time Jon had tried to touch Damian and had gotten punched instead, Jon had always made sure to give a warning before he initiated contact. Whether it was calling Damian’s name or a ridiculous nickname, which Damian will never admit he’s grown fond of, or poking him a bit before touching him, it was always welcome. Jon always made sure to make it clear when he was going to touch Damian and Damian melted internally at the very gesture. At home, touch was an expected thing but the random touch without warning always set Damian off. Hell, he had to explain it to Marinette but some part of Damian truly believed that she would’ve figured it out on her own if she had been around him. Jon had seen how Damian reacted and adjusted and Damian truly was thankful for it. Damian’s gaze went to their teacher. Damian’s hand reached around and grabbed Jon’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. Damian received a small squeeze of his arm in return.

“Now,” his teacher said. “Pair up. Remember, you are to stick with your partners all day. Only exceptions are lunch and P.E. You all remember what I said about P.E.?” Marinette’s teacher parroted the words in French. Everyone mumbled a yes. “Good! Now, I hope you all enjoy your time with each other!” As soon as the words were out of both teachers’ mouths, Marinette ran over to Damian. At first, Damian braced for impact but had been startled when she managed to stop herself directly in front of him.

“Hey, Dami!” she greeted, hopping up and down. Damian unconsciously softened. He heard a gasp from Jon.

“Not greeting me!” Jon squawked, peeling himself off of Damian. “How could you, Mari!” Marinette laughed, the sound resonating in the awkward air surrounding the two classes.

“Sorry, Jon,” she replied. “I was just about to say hi.” Jon huffed, a grin present on his face.

“Hi, Angel,” Damian hummed. Marinette focused on him. Her cheeks tinted slightly. She went to open her mouth to respond but a certain blonde had saddled up to her side.

“Wayne,” Chloe greeted tersely. Her eyes landed on Jon. “Who are you?” While her tone was abrasive, Jon didn’t flinch.

“Jon Kent,” he answered, reaching out a hand. “Nice to meet you……” Chloe looked him up and down before taking his hand.

“Chloe Bourgeois,” she replied, a slight shock in her eyes. She glanced between Damian and Jon before realization danced in her eyes. A faint smile trickled onto her face as she turned to Marinette. “ **You know I can’t find Melanie if I have to chase you down** ,” Chloe chastised. Marinette’s hand rubbed the back of her neck. “ **You promised to help me before you went off with your boy**.” Marinette blushed. Damian’s ears tinted slightly at the wording, his eyes wide. Damian heard someone clear their throat nervously.

“Chloe?” Melanie asked. Chloe’s eyes settled on Melanie before brightening.

“Melanie?” Chloe glided past Damian to get to Melanie. Marinette giggled as Jon sighed.

“So unfair!” Jon huffed. Markus nodded, a groan escaping his lips. Marinette waved at Markus.

“Nice to meet you!” she greeted. “I’m Marinette!” Markus tensed, his glaze flitting between Damian and Marinette.

“Nice to meet you too,” Markus managed to mumble. “I’m Markus.” She beamed.

“I hope we can become friends! I mean, I know my class and me will only be here for 2 weeks but I think it’d be nice to make friends here!” Marinette rambled.

“Class and I,” Damian corrected, his voice relatively soft. Marinette gave him a big smile with a nod.

“Class and I,” she repeated, not letting the slight grammar issue stop her. “But we’ll have classes together I’m sure! I don't know now that I think about it.” She turned to Damian. “Do you have any classes with Markus?”

“Yes,” Damian responded. “However, his penpal is Lila.” Marinette frowned at the information.

“Did you add him to the chat?” she asked. After Damian nodded, her eyes lit with excitement. “Then we can talk in chat! And we can help him get away from Lilla when needed!” Damian hummed.

“Jones is also in the chat,” he told her. Her eyebrows furrowed before realization hit.

“Melanie?” she repeated. Damian nodded. She clapped her hands together in excitement. “Then she can help us help Markus and Jon! I can add Chloe too! We’re going to have so much fun!” Damian chuckled softly and fondly, causing Markus to step back in shock. Melanie’s head snapped to stare at the source of the sound. It wasn’t long before the teachers were welling for the kids to get to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette immediately started to sulk when Damian broke it to her that none of the people she just met were in his, and by proxy their, first period. It didn’t last long however. Before long, she was rambling about how the bus ride over had been. Her body was angled toward him slightly. Her head turned to survey him as she told her story. Her hands moved around sporadically, almost hitting a few passerbys. Damian didn’t turn to face her as she spoke. He kept his eyes out for the people around them. He reached and grabbed her shoulders and slightly pulled her whenever she was about to hit someone. She never paused in her story. Marinette didn’t even realize what he was doing till they went to walk into class and she almost ran into someone. The only thing that stopped them from crashing was Damian grabbing her hand and tugging on it slightly, causing her to pause. She gave Damian a shy smile.

“Thanks, Dami,” she said, her voice a little embarrassed. Damian hummed. A small blush graced the tip of his cheeks as he released her hand.

“Sorry,” he mumbled to her as he led her into the room. She followed a grin on her face.

“You don’t have to apologize for holding my hand,” she reassured him. “I don’t mind physical affection as much as you do.” Damian went to reply but was stopped by his teacher.

“Mr. Wayne,” Mr. Brook interjected. “I see you're in the French class that got the penpals. There are spare chairs over there. Bring one over to your desk and she can sit there. I take it that you'll be translating for her?”

“I’m pretty good at English, sir,” Marinette answered before Damian. “Dami will be translating the words I don’t get.” Brook’s brows furrowed as he glanced between the two.

“If you say so,” Brook responded. He left to go back to the front of the room as Damian went and grabbed a chair. He brought it to his desk and sat it next to it. Marinette sat in the chair as Damian settled into his desk. She bounced up and down as she watched other kids come in. She bit her lip, glancing at Damian. Damian raised an eyebrow. Her gaze flitted around the room before settling back on Damian. She saw the realization light his eyes as his lips quirked slightly upward.

“I’ll be fine,” he reassured her. She nodded, relaxing. She left with a small “be right back”. She made her way to a small group of girls chatting together. Marinette cleared her throat slightly once she arrived. As the girls turned, Marinette smiled.

“Hi,” she greeted, “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I’m here for the penpal program!” The girls exchanged a look before softening.

“Nice to meet you,” a girl with red hair replied. “I’m Stephanie. This is Taylor,” the girl with blue hair waved, “and Maria.” The dark haired girl smiled.

“So who’s your penpal?” Taylor asked, leaning in. Maria smacked Taylor’s arm. “Ow! What the hell?”

“Ask about her first,” Maria hissed. Marinette couldn’t help the small chuckle that rose.

“It’s fine,” Marinette answered. “I don’t mind at all. My penpal is Damian.” Marinette stopped before she started panicking. “Oh! You probably meant whole name. Damian Wayne. Sorry!”

“You’re not serious, right?” Stephanie said. Marinette frowned as she took in the girls’ doubtful expressions.

“Yeah, I’m serious,” she retorted. “Why?” Maria gave her a soft, understanding look.

“I know it’s easier to be accepted to claim to be a famous person’s penpal,” Maria told her, her voice comforting to anyone but Marinette, “but I would stop now if I were you.” Marinette couldn’t help the scoff that left her lips. Frustration rose in her.

“You think I’m lying,” Marinette reasoned. “And the only way to prove it to you is to talk to Damian and let you three in on our conversation.” She leveled a glare at the three. They shrunk back. “I appreciate the fact you’re trying to protect his reputation but I am not going to be used to gain favors.” She sighed, rubbing her the bridge of her nose. After a few moments, she dropped the hand. “It was nice to meet you girls. I’m going back to my penpal now. If you have collected enough evidence to realize that I’m not lying, then I’ll happily talk to you later.” Marinette left them with barely a fleeting glance. She plopped herself down in her chair and laid her head on his desk. She could feel Damian’s gaze on her.

“ _Mon ange_ ,” he softly called. “ **Are you okay?** ” She lifted her head. Their eyes met. They stayed that way for a good while, gazing into each others eyes. The bell for class ringing is what made them look away.

“ _Oui_ ,” Marinette whispered as the teacher started speaking. They sat there, listening to the teacher. She hesitated for a second. “ **Can I hold your hand?** ” She glanced over and saw him writing with his right hand. Her face reddened. She ducked her head in embarrassment. " **Nevermind**." She was startled when a hand grabbed her left hand. She looked over and saw him writing his notes with his left hand. He glanced at her briefly, seeing the confusion on her face.

“ _Ambidextre_ ,” he answered her unasked question. She beamed. The grin on her face didn’t leave for the next 3 class periods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon ange ~ My angel in French
> 
> Oui ~ yes in French
> 
> Ambidextre ~ ambidextrious in French. If you don't know what that means, it means someone who can use their left and right hands with equal strength.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	15. Not Fall In Love With You by Jeff Williams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a while! Even though I am currently am on break I just want to say Happy Holidays and Ha[[y New Years! Just in case I don't update again before the holidays. The song in the chapter title is in English. The song is from a show and since the songs for that show are MADE for that show, you might find some parts off. However, I adore this song and I think it fits for the most part. I hope yall enjoy!
> 
> *side note: issue fixed*

Despite it being the fifth class of the day, Marinette already felt comfortable at Gotham Academy. Jon was in this class and he had wasted no time in rushing over to the two. He only went back to his desk when forced by the teacher. Marinette had given him soft words of encouragement as Damian just gave him a soft look. Jon hadn’t hesitated to text in the chat during class. Marinette was the only one to answer his questions besides the occasional reply from Markus. Before long, class was done and it was time for lunch. Alya had loudly snapped at Jon in French, demanding to be taken to the cafeteria. By the time Damian and Marinette were ready to leave, Jon had already been dragged out of the room, halfway to the cafeteria. Marinette and Damian calmly made their ways through the halls. Damian glanced at his phone while they walked and froze, an Arabic curse escaping his lips.

“Washington got cornered,” Damian informed her. She frowned, concern etched into her features.

“ **He needs us to get him out?** ” she asked. Damian’s brow furrowed. He gazed at her for a second. She tried to decipher the look and, for the first time in a good while, failed to understand.

“I think it’s best if I go alone,” he answered. Realization hit Marinette like a wave. She looked down, focusing on her shoes.

“ **Oh** ,” she said, her voice soft. She took a deep breath and met his eyes again. His eyes were soft. She saw a faint trace of concern. “ **I’m fine. And you’re right! I’d just make the situation worse.** ” He hesitated, a hand slightly reached out.

“May I?” his voice was soft. His gaze flicked to her hand. She nodded. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly. “They are imbeciles for believing that repulsive wench over you, Angel. It is not your fault that they won’t listen to reason. I will be right back. Stay here and in a few minutes Washington will be here and we can get lunch.” Marinette felt warmth settle in her chest.

“ **Don’t forget Jon, Chloe, and Melanie** ,” she huffed, a small smile dancing on her lips. She swayed their hands slightly. A soft chuckle left his lips.

“Don’t worry,” he comforted her. “I would never.” With one last squeeze, Damian left to rescue Markus. Marinette watched him leave. A sigh left her as she leaned against the wall. She pulled out her phone but was startled by someone clearing their throat. Marinette looked to the side to see Taylor watching her. Marinette smiled politely.

“Hi,” she greeted, a fleeting sense of hope invading her body. Taylor gave an awkward smile.

“Hey,” Taylor replied. She bit her lip as she glanced around. “So…… Damian Wayne, huh?” Marinette felt cold suddenly.

“What about him?” she asked, her voice sharper than intended. Taylor raised her hands in surrender.

“I was just trying to start a conversation,” she snapped. Marinette sighed, guilt building within her.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette told her. Taylor relaxed slightly, though not much. “I thought you were going to accuse me of lying again or try to use me.” Taylor’s head nodded.

“That makes sense,” she said. Taylor looked down the hall, where Damian went. “I overheard your conversation. Didn’t mean to, just happened.” Taylor’s gaze raked across her. “You’re not the one lying about Wayne?” Marinette shook her head. Taylor nodded, a thousand emotions flitting across her face. “Then me and my friends owe you an apology. We heard that some bitch was lying about Wayne. He may be a bastard but he’s our bastard, you know? He doesn't talk much but he’s a decent partner for group projects. My point is,” Taylor trailed off, her eyes searching Marinette’s, “we look out for each other here. We didn’t mean to hurt you.” Marinette tried not to let her emotions control her. After all, she had gotten this far, but her eyes burned, tears threatened to fall.

“Thank you,” Marinette responded. Shock flashed past Taylor’s face. “In Paris, I’ve spent so long trying to get others to believe me. They think I’m lying when I point out the lies and while it hurt when you three treated me like a liar, I was rather happy that you were protecting Dami.” Marinette rubbed her eyes real quick, taking a deep breath. “So thank you.” Taylor frowned.

“You should be saying ‘I accept your apology’, not ‘thank you’,” she corrected. Marinette snorted.

“I’ve heard that's a bad habit of mine,” she joked. Taylor shifted her weight between her feet. She glanced between the floor and Marinette.

“So,” Taylor asked, her voice hesitant. “We good?” Marinette nodded, a smile on her face.

“Yeah, we’re good,” she confirmed. Taylor nodded. Marinette frowned. “You said you heard us?” Taylor gave an apologetic look.

“Didn’t mean to,” Taylor replied, a sigh leaving her lips. She ran her hand through her hair. “I was just heading to lunch and I heard you two talk.” Taylor paused, something soft in her expression. “I’ve never heard him laugh before.” Marinette nodded, tense.

“How much did you hear?” she asked, her voice weak. Damian was a private person and she wanted to know how much of their private moment was overheard.

“You wanna know what I heard?” Taylor asked, confusion laced into her voice. “Not much I don’t think. The first thing I heard was something about him going alone to some place.” Marinette mentally cursed herself. _She heard most of it._ Taylor seemed to read Marinette’s emotions. “Don’t worry, your secret safe with me.” Taylor tilted her head. “Well……. I'm gonna spread the word that you ain’t the liar but other than that, all private.” Marinette nodded. They stayed together in silence for a few beats.

“Aren’t you going to lunch?” Marinette hummed. Taylor gave a charming smile.

“And leave you alone to get attacked by vultures?” she drawled. “Nah!” They stayed together till Damian appeared with Markus by his side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damian had been worried about leaving Marinette alone. He had practically ran to Markus and gave a quick excuse of some teacher wanting to speak to Markus before rushing back to Marinette. When Damian returned, he was startled to Wallace talking to his angel. While Damian usually had no issue with her, somehow Wallace and her two friends had made Marinette upset. He didn’t know what it was about but he was worried. However, they seemed to be relaxed around each other when he and Markus arrived. The two parted ways warmly. Wallace left with a thumbs up and a wink directed at Damian. Damian raised an eyebrow and only received a shake of a head in return.

“Damian! Markus!” Marinette greeted, a bright grin plastered onto her face. “You’re back! How did everything go?” Markus groaned as they headed towards the lunch room.

“I’ll tell you what happened when we meet up with Jon but I hate that bitch,” Markus huffed. Damian hummed, nodding in agreement. Marinette looked between them from her spot in the middle.

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad was it?” she asked. Damian snorted as Markus groaned.

“10,” Markus grumbled. “Definitely.” Damian raised an eyebrow.

“Not an 11?” he prompted. Markus’s brows furrowed. He tilted his head.

“You got a point,” he replied. Markus sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I have to admit she created a good lie though.” Marinette snorted, raising a hand to cover her mouth. The boys stared at her in confusion. She lowered her hand with a grin.

“So, it was better than her claiming a napkin could poke out someone’s eye and the person who she saved was wearing glasses, which they believed?” Marinette said, trying to hide her amusement of the idea. Damian gave her a look.

“They didn’t,” he responded, his voice laced with exhaustion. Marinette nodded. Markus just stared at her in disappointment.

“Please tell me you're kidding,” he begged. Marinette shook her head.

“Well” Marinette started. “Lila was telling this story about how her wrist hurts and how she can’t carry things so I decided to throw a napkin at her and prove she was lying. She caught it like I thought she would but then immediately pretended it had hurt her. She then spun this story about how she saw someone’s eye get poked out by a napkin and how she was just worried for Max. Max is the boy with glasses, by the way. He then thanked her for protecting his eyes and they gave me this look like I had tried to hurt Max.” She shrugged. “I think that was the first time I really saw how wrapped up in her they were.” Damian shook his head with a sigh. The walk was quiet for the rest of the way. Before long, the three were sitting with Jon, Chloe, and Melanie. Jon greeted them with a huge grin while Chloe and Melanie waved before going back into their little bubble.

“So I saw your cry for help,” Jon prompted when the trio got situated. “What happened?” At the words, all the anger from earlier seemed to surge back into Markus.

“You know how Lila’s been claiming her penpal is Damian?” Markus ranted. “Well, she claimed the reason she was paired with me was because he was off doing something for his father. Apparently,” he spat, his voice cold, “I was someone left over in the class because the original numbers didn’t match up for me to get a penpal. So I’ll be her guide while she’s here.” Jon whistled.

“That's quite a story,” he commented. Markus nodded.

“I know!” he blurted, his hands flying up. Damian leaned away, partly leaning onto Marinette. Marinette tried to hold back her blush as she averted her eyes. Chloe caught her gaze and smirked. Marinette rolled her eyes and gestured towards Melanie. Chloe glared as Marinette stuck out her tongue before focusing back on Markus’s rant. “-and she’s so oblivious! Like why can’t she tell that all of us knows she’s lying! So many people clearly didn’t want to talk to her and they all made it very clear that they didn’t like it when she mentioned Damian so you’d think she’d pick up the hints! But she didn’t!” Markus slumped over as a muffled scream was heard. Marinette reached around Damian to pat Markus’s back.

“I’m sure it’ll get better,” she replied, her voice comforting. He gave her a look that was borderline hopeful and doubtful.

“Based on what you said earlier,” he told her, “I have my doubts.” Damian nodded in agreement.

“ _Quamary_ ,” Damian whispered. Marinette met his gaze.

“ _Oui, Dami_?” she responded. His eyes searched her’s.

“ **Are you okay?** ” he asked, his brows furrowed. Marinette cocked her head. “ **Earlier you seemed upset after talking to Wallace, Woods, and Cortez. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Did I get it wrong?** ” She softened at the words. She didn’t care that the others could probably hear them if they strained. When he was like this, she would do anything for him. He tried his hardest to read emotions better so he could tell how she was feeling and sometimes he missed the mark. She appreciated the fact he tried.

“ **I was a little hurt earlier is all** ,” she reassured him. He frowned. “ **They thought I was lying when I said I was your penpal and it really stung.** ” She paused, taking a deep breath. “ **While I adored the fact they were trying to protect you, it brought up a lot of memories from Paris. They didn’t mean to but it _hurt_**.” Damian nodded.

“ **Do you want me to correct them?** ” he replied, his eyes searching her expression in hopes of an answer. She shook her head.

“ **Actually** ,” she said, “ **Taylor overheard us in the hallway. She said she’s gonna spread the word that I’m telling the truth**.” Damian nodded, a frown present.

“ **She heard us?** ” he asked. Marinette nodded. “ **I will have to start talking to you in French more.** ” Marinette chuckled. Her eyes tracing and memorizing Damian’s face.

“ **Completely up to you, Dami,** ” she responded. With those few words, they focused back on the group’s conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The class after lunch was P.E. At first, Marinette had been worried about being separated from Damian. However, she saw Maria. Maria had greeted her with an apology. Marinette had happily accepted it and was talking calmly with Maria when a girl bolted into the room and latched onto Maria.

“ _Oh grazie a Dio sei qui!_ ” the girl squealed. “I’ve been stuck with my penpal all day! He didn’t want to eat with his class and I had to hear him victim blaming his classmate yet again.” Marinette shifted her weight awkwardly as the girl ranted to Maria. After a while, the girl noticed Marinette. “Oh. Sorry!” The girl separated herself from Maria. She held out a hand. “I’m Marcella Romano.” Marinette smiled as she shook Marcella’s hand.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she replied. Marcella perked up.

“Damian Wayne’s penpal?” she asked. Marinette nodded. “The one who hates lies?” Marinette froze.

“I-” she stuttered. Marcella flushed.

“Sorry,” Marcella apologized. “It’s just Adrien is my penpal and we started off as being like the other’s venting partner and I hated how he talked about you. He always blamed you for not letting Lila lie. Something about how it doesn’t harm anyone?” Marcella scowled. “It pisses me off that he blames you for doing the right thing.” Marinette struggled to come up with a response.

“Thank you,” Marinette finally managed to say. Marcella shook her head.

“Don’t thank me,” Marcella responded. Maria cleared her throat.

“Class is about to start,” Maria told them. “I asked Mrs. Bass and she said we’re going to be walking around the track.”

~~~~~~

Damian was trying to hold his temper. A boy had attached himself to Damian the moment he walked in. The boy recognized Damian from the entrance this morning and thought it was a good idea to stay by his side. Personally, Damian was trying his hardest to avoid talking to the boy. Damian only spoke when the boy would ask what a certain word meant. The boys were walking around the gym since the girls had apparently claimed the track. Damian was itching to be out there with Marinette instead of stuck with one of the kids that hurt her. After a while, the boy decided to introduce himself. When the name “Adrien Agreste” left the boy’s mouth, Damian had to restrain himself from killing the boy. _I am going to jail if he dares speak bad about her_. Luckily, Adrien had enough brains to not say a bad word about Marinette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two were overjoyed when they were together again. Damian happily guided her to their last class of the day, French. While that meant they’d have to see the rest of the French class, it meant the rest of the Gotham kids would be there. However, Damian wasn’t ready for her to leave. He knew he was going to be in the car when she got dropped off at Wayne Enterprises but he knew their time was almost up for the day. When they arrived, they sat down and settled in. They spoke to each other in soft tones and warm gazes. They were interrupted by the teachers telling the class that they were to make a family crest with their partner. Marinette beamed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

“Dami, Dami, _Dami_ ,” she hissed. Damian gave her a soft look as he leaned closer to her.

“Yes, Angel?” he whispered. She grinned, her eyes shimmering in excitement.

“ **We can put our crest on the jackets!** ” she exclaimed in a whispering tone. Damian melted internally. The only outside appearance being the loosening of the tension in his face.

“That’s a wonderful idea,” he hummed, watching her as she started to ramble about the new plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quamary - Arabic for "my moon"
> 
> Oui - yes in French
> 
> Oh grazie a Dio sei qui! - 'Oh thank god you're here!' in Italian. Yes, I know I said I'd make sentences in English but like different style but I figured that this sentence didn't really have that much weight in the story and plot so I decided to leave it in the language I wanted it in.
> 
> DISCALIMER: ONLY LANGUAGE I KNOW IS ENGLISH! AND I SOMETIMES FAIL AT THAT! All the languages words or phrases I use, I try and get right but it is hard to find accurate translations sometimes. PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I HAVE IT WRONG!!!
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed!


	16. Sweet Chaos by DAY6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, dears! Admittedly, the plan was to finish this and put it up on January but things happened and I got distracted. The song for this chapter is in Korean. Anyway, I hope yall enjoy! (Friendly reminder that bolded English in dialogue is French)

Damian paused, leaning back from his drawing to get a good view of it. Before him, a robin and a bat fly alongside each other. Wrapped around them, shadows and light fight. Damian hesitated, debating what to put as the symbols for his siblings when he heard a smacking noise. Damian glanced around before landing on Titus.

“What are you chewing?” Damian asked, getting up to see what the dog was chewing. Titus dashed away as soon as Damian stood up. Panic laced through Damian. “Get back here!” Damian shouted, chasing after Titus. “TITUS!” Damian stumbled down the stairs, attempting to keep up with Titus and not fall. As Damian ran around in a panic after his dog, cackling could be heard in the background.

“Go, Titus! Give him hell!” the unmistakable voice of Jason Todd yelled. There was a pause. Jason continued in a quieter voice. “No, I’m not antagonizing him. Sunshine, I-” Another pause could be heard. A sigh. “Fine. I’ll leave him alone.” Damian glanced back. He was met with the sight of Jason on his phone. Jason stuck out his tongue before grinning. Damian went back to his chase, deciding not to dwell on what he just heard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette sighed as she put down her phone. She liked Jason but he never seemed to realize how much his jokes affected Damian. She had tried to explain it and she always seemed to fail. Tikki hovered near her.

“ **Everything ok?** ” Tikki asked. Marinette nodded, worry etched into her face.

“ **Just Jay not believing me again** ,” she mumbled. “ **Why can’t he see that his opinion is important to Dami?** ” Tikki smiled sadly.

“ **Because sometimes it’s hard to accept that we’re important to some people** ,” she answered. Marinette frowned.

“ **I guess** ,” Marinette went to continue her work on her drawing when a knock interrupted her. She gave Tikki a look before she headed towards the door. Tikki went and hid. Marinette glanced back before opening her door. There stood Adrien. He gave a nervous smile.

“ **Hey** ,” he greeted, glancing around, “ **Can I come in? I haven’t been feeling good since school ended and I’m not sure I can handle Lila right now.** ” Marinette bit her lips before nodding, moving out of the doorway.

“ **Sure but I’m working on my crest right now** ,” she answered, moving back to the bed. Adrien closed the door then settled into a chair. Marinette picked up her phone and scrolled through her playlists. She picked one and put her phone back down, letting the music fill up the silence. After a few moments, Marinette was startled from her drawing by a voice.

“ **What language is this?** ” Adrien interrupted the music playing. Marinette glanced up at him before returning to her work.

“ **Korean** ,” she hummed. “ **A coworker made this list of songs he likes for me to listen to.** ” _Not technically wrong, not completely true though._ Adrien tilted his head.

“ **From the internship?** ” he asked. Marinette nodded, the conversation ending for a few moments. “ **So you’re drawing the crest for you and your penpal?** ” Marinette repressed the urge to sigh.

“ **I’m drawing what I think my family crest would be and he’s drawing his** ,” she explained. “ **Then we’re going to combine them as best as we can**.” Adrien nodded, finally letting the music fill the atmosphere. Almost a whole hour went by before another conversation started.

“ **Damian Wayne is your penpal** ,” he stated, no room for argument in his words. Marinette paused, looking up at him. They stared at each other for a few beats.

“ **Yes** ,” she responded, “ **Is there a problem?** ” Adrien shook his head.

“ **Why didn’t you just say?** ” he sighed. “ **It’s still bad you punched Lila but I could understand it better if you had told me. Maybe I could’ve convinced Lila to back off!** ” Marinette scoffed, setting down her pencil.

“ **I didn’t need to validate myself** ,” she retorted. “ **She’s been lying about people and it’s not harmless. Many people’s careers could be in danger if these lies got out! I have a right to take care of myself and the people I care about**.”

“ **Did you tell him about Lila?** ” Adrien asked, shaking his head. “ **Is that why we’re having dinner with them the day before we leave?** ” Marinette’s brow furrowed.

“ **We’re what** ,” she drawled. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

“ **Remember? Ms. Bustier announced it in class** ,” he paused. His face lit up with realization. “ **Oh! I think she announced it while you were suspended!** ” Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose. She already felt a headache forming. He took in her expression and seemed to decide not to continue the current conversation. “ **So how was your day?** ” The conversation stayed down this path and eventually Adrien left. Marinette growled as she pulled out her phone.

~~~~~

Damian didn’t spare a glance as his father’s phone rang. It wasn’t unheard of for Bruce to get a call at dinner and the rest of the family was too busy arguing to really notice. What did draw his attention however, was how Bruce tensed.

“No, I didn’t mean to undermine you,” Bruce sighed. “I just wanted to make it clear that I see you as part of the family.” Bruce paused. “ _No!_ I will _not cancel_ the dinner!” Now, all of the batfamily was watching Bruce with rapt attention. “Damian had nothing to do with it! I made the decision myself!” Bruce scowled. “No, Jason didn’t either!” A few beats of silence by Bruce passed. He winced as he took a deep breath. “I will not antagonize the bane of your existence,” he choked out. After a few seconds, the phone was hung up. Bruce gave the kids at the table a tired look. A few of them, notably Dick, Steph, Barbara, and Jason, were holding back laughter. Bruce glared. “I dare you to argue with her.” Jason immediately nodded while the others started laughing loudly.

“I do that every damn day, old man,” Jason informed them, pointing at Bruce with his fork. “She’s good.” He turned his attention to Damian. “Eh, demon spawn?” Damian frowned.

“We don’t really fight,” he replied, focusing on his plate as eyes turned to him. “We just talk.”

“Really?” Stephanie blurted, shock evident on her face and in her voice. “You? Not argue?” Damian tensed, swallowing. He nodded curtly. Chatter started up. Damian tightened his hold on his fork as they talked about how impossible the notion of him not arguing was. The conversation was dropped when Dick and Duke started a conversation about the comeback schedule for this month. Damian relaxed upon the familiar banter. However, he didn’t notice his father’s concerned gaze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next school day, people came up to Marinette to talk. She smiled and laughed and replied. However, it didn’t take her long to notice that Damian wasn’t involved. He shied away from the conversation. His body stayed angled toward her. He looked anywhere but at the other person. His body was tense as he waited by her side. After a couple of these encounters, she decided to talk of Damian during the conversation. At first, it was small things. Whenever the person would compliment something she wore, she’d find a way to bring up the blanket she made Damian or the jackets she was planning. With any mention of pets, she’d bring up how she couldn’t wait to meet Titus. She’d do this until Damian poked her side. Then, she’d drop the conversation or she’d change the subject, all depending on how hard he poked her. Damian would never admit he felt uncomfortable in public. He waited for her. As always, she read him like an open book. He didn’t know what he felt the first time she twisted a conversation to bring him up, giving him a way into the conversation. He never took the opportunity. He softened every time she offered him the chance.

For days, the routine was this. Damian and Marinette would meet in the morning. They would chat with some Gotham classmates. Typically, Jon or Markus would need to be saved, sometimes both. Chloe and Melanie would hang out with them yet they always seemed trapped in their own world, the bubble only bursting when someone else forced their way in. After school, Damian would come with her to WE before leaving to head home. There, Tim and Bruce would be waiting to spend time with her. She smiled and laughed and openly enjoyed her time with them. She did the work she was given and was happy. At the end of the day, she’d head back to the hotel, Bruce in tow. Every day, Bruce would tell her to go upstairs as he talked to Ms. Bustier.

The only thing that really changed throughout these days was Adrien. After the first day of school, he started to progressively become sicker and sicker. Before long, he seemed to latch onto Marinette as best as he could for protection. However, this just seemed to make him worse. By the end of the first week, Adrien had moved himself and Marcella to eat with Marinette and her friends at lunch. It had taken some time to convince Damian to not antagonize Adrien. Marinette had to admit she was worried for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette slipped out of the car, Bruce not far behind her. It was Friday and tomorrow was her last day as an intern at WE. She had to admit she was a little upset at the idea of spending less time with the Wayne’s and more with her class, but she would have more time to hang with Chloe. He stopped her before they walked in.

“I have a surprise for you,” Bruce said, looking particularly smug. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“You’re going to cancel the dinner?” she guessed with a smirk. Bruce shook his head.

“No,” he replied. Marinette stared at him in thought. He opened the door. “After you.” She frowned at him before heading in. Her eyes swept over the foyer and noticed nothing off. As usual, Ms. Buster was standing there waiting for them. Marinette gave Bruce a confused look but he was Brucie now. She knew that the only way to find out now was to wait.

“Marinette, Mr. Wayne,” Ms. Bustier greeted, her voice a little shaky. Marinette’s brow furrowed. _Why does she seem nervous?_

“Ms. Bustier!” Bruce greeted with a big grin. He draped an arm over Marinette’s shoulders. “Have you considered what we’ve been discussing?” Ms. Bustier nodded, fiddling with her hands for a moment.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Wayne, but my answer is no,” she answered, her fear making the statement come off as weak. Marinette risked a glance at Bruce only to stiffen. Bruce’s carefree grin was gone and replaced with something sharper. Concern pooled in her gut. She had never seen Bruce look so threatening. She tried to hold back a shiver. She didn’t notice she failed until Bruce’s expression softened slightly as he gave her an apologetic look. When gaze moved from her and back onto her teacher, it hardened back. Marinette did not envy Ms. Bustier.

“ **And why are you saying no?** ” he asked, his voice light and airy but there was a cutting quality to it. Ms. Bustier tensed, moving her gaze to Marinette.

“ **Marinette, why don’t you go to your room?** ” Ms. Bustier suggested. Marinette hesitated, glancing at Bruce.

“ **Nettie, I think you should stay here** ,” he told her, his gaze never leaving Ms. Bustier. “ **After all, this concerns you.** ” Marinette frowned in confusion but didn’t move. “ **Now, please continue your explanation**.” Ms. Bustier scowled before trying to hide it with a smile.

“ **As I have stated before, she is in trouble for punching a classmate** ,” she started, raising her head in defiance. “ **I can’t allow for her punishment to end before the predetermined time.** ” It took Marinette a moment before it hit her what was being discussed. _He tried to get me out of the internship tomorrow._ She stifled a smile as best as she could.

“ **I didn’t realize getting someone an internship at my company was such a burden** ,” he retorted, cocking his head. “ **It’s not like she’s learning the inner workings of a company along with fattening her resume or anything!** ” While he spoke the words flippantly, Marinette could hear the underlying message. Ms. Bustier’s eyes widened.

“ **I said nothing bad about your company and neither did I mean to imply such,** ” she replied. “ **If she didn’t take up a job, she was going to have free time all week and there would be nothing I could really do to make it seem like a punishment. Therefore, the best option was for her to try out for your internship. And yes, it does work in her favor a little bit, but she lost time she could've been with friends working, which seems as good a punishment as any I could think of.** ” Marinette looked down, biting on her lip. She no longer had friends in the class except Chloe. She closed her eyes tightly. _Stop believing this will pass…… None of us are going to budge._ Her thoughts started to spin around her mind, reminding her of days long since passed.

“ **She is 16** ,” a deep voice cut through the thoughts swirling around in Marinette’s mind. “ **She is bound to make mistakes. She has worked hard every day of this internship and I believe she has more than made up for punching a classmate**.” With each word that left Bruce’s mouth, Marinette relaxed. “ **I was planning to let her out earlier than normal tomorrow because her penpal wanted to see her, with or without your permission.** ” Marinette froze in shock. Ms. Bustier paled.

“ **You have no right!** ” she snapped. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

“ **Maybe** ,” he quipped, “ **But you have no say in how I conduct the work hours of any employee of mine**.” He sighed, raising his hands in an almost placating gesture. “ **The only reason I asked your permission was because I would’ve loved for her to spend time at the festival your class is planning to attend tomorrow.** ” He lowered his hands back to his sides, his eyes glinting with pride. “ **However, I could always send her there under the pretense of the internship if that’s what you’d prefer, hmm?** ” Ms. Bustier scowled, her eyes shining with anger. Marinette glanced back and forth between the two adults. She was impressed with Bruce but she knew it only worked because of his name and money. Ms. Bustier was cornered and Marinette could tell she knew it. No matter what Ms. Bustier chose, Bruce was going to get his way. All he did was offer her an easier way, which she turned down. The stare down lasted a few more minutes before Ms. Bustier sighed. She rubbed her temples.

“ **Fine** ,” she growled. “ **Marinette, you’re staying here tomorrow and going to the festival in the park with the class. Afterwards, you’ll visit your penpal. Nothing else. Understood?** ” Marinette nodded, releasing a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “ **Good. Now go to bed.** ” Marinette with a brief goodnight. As she was walking away, Marinette heard Ms. Bustier mumble “ **at least some are getting along with their penpal.** ” She restrained the smile till she got to the privacy of her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damian scowled as he stared at the computer in the batcave. Duke walked up as Damian tsked.

“Hey, what’s up?” Duke asked, leaning over to see what Damian was looking at. Damian huffed.

“Nothing,” Damian snapped, moving to get up. “If needed, I will be in my room though I’d prefer it if I was not needed.” Duke sighed, running a hand down his face as he saw Damian walk away. Damian’s escape was stopped by Bruce walking down.

“Something wrong?” Bruce questioned, making sure to block the way up the stairs as best as he could. Damian scowled.

“You know what the issue is, Father,” he huffed. “Let me through!” Bruce stared at Damian for a moment before an amused look graced his eyes.

“Is this because I told you to lie to Nettie about why you couldn’t meet her at the festival?” Bruce responded evenly despite the laughter threatening to break through. Duke smiled softly as he looked at Damian. Damian said nothing in response. Bruce’s gazed at Damian fondly. “You can’t tell her it’s because it’s your turn to stake out a suspect.”

“I know that!” Damian practically yelled, startling Duke and Bruce. “How am I supposed to lie to her?” His voice broke. “I never lied to her! Never! We had the rule that if you didn’t want to talk of something, it was dropped!” For a few moments, the only noise heard in the cave was Damian’s sharp breaths. Footsteps were heard running down the stairs. Before long, Cassandra and Stephanie were behind Bruce.

“What’s all the noise for?” Stephanie asked. Damian shook his head before anyone could respond.

“Nothing,” he barked, pushing past Bruce, who was too startled and guilty to bring himself to stop his son. Cassandra and Stephanie moved out of his way. Damian walked away, leaving them standing there in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette smiled as she looked around her. She was alone but that didn’t bother her much. Chloe was off having some alone time with Melanie. She understood that Damian couldn’t come. She hadn’t bothered to ask why. She figured his busy schedule wouldn’t stop just because she was in town. She laughed as the vendor told a joke. She handed him 3 dollars as she took the ice cream cone. She left with a brief goodbye. She smiled as she looked around her yet again. She could see her classmates in the distance and yet she didn’t think much about it. She spotted some of the kids from Gotham Academy but was still hesitant about talking to them. She had met and spoken to most of them before but this was different. Just as Marinette was about to walk up to someone that looked like Taylor, a scream along with a loud cackle was heard. She turned to see what was going on, only to find her vision obscured by a green fog. She coughed, choking on the gas. She barely registered the screams and sobs of the people around her. She could feel the fog lift as she started to breath easier. She opened her eyes, only to be greeted with the sight of akumas all around her. Fear froze her. While she was mostly surrounded by Reflektas, she saw others. Her throat tightened. Her hands started shaking. She stood there paralyzed before she realized something. All the akumas were terrified. They were huddled and crying, some screaming as if in fear.

 _Scared? Why are they scared?_ She stared at the people around her for a bit longer before getting it. _There’s only one of each akuma except people who aren’t in my class. The only one that appears more than once is Reflekta just like her ability._ A loud harsh cackling was heard yet again. Marinette gulped. _A villain attack. Think! Which one is it?_ Marinette’s thoughts were interrupted when she was grabbed harshly. She hissed as she turned to come face to face with Hawkmoth. Her eyes widened before she grit her teeth and tried to level her breathing. _It’s all fake._

“Scarecrow,” she hissed. Fake Hawkmoth laughed, a mad glint in his eye.

“You’re still standing!” he barked, glee evident in his voice. “Oh, how fun! You’re not even crying!” Marinette gulped, raising her head slightly. She tried to not make it obvious she was sizing him up. “Not gonna answer? Come on! It’s not everyday someone can withstand seeing their worst fear! Now tell me, what do you see?” _Is he similar in height to Hawkmoth? I can’t be certain since I didn’t get a good look at him before I got hit._ “It’s not fun if you don’t answer!” _I’ll just have to take the chance._ A huff was heard. “I guess you are scared. You’re no fun.” Marinette stared into the Fake Hawkmoth’s eyes till she saw him glance off. _Now._ She rammed her right elbow into the man’s gut. He grunted and lessened his grip on her left arm, allowing her to pull it out. He growled as he went to grab her and, in a moment of panic, she flipped away from him, kicking him in the chin in the process. As soon as she landed, she grabbed again. As the person went to drag her away, she turned around and twisted her arm out of his grip and pinned his own arm against his back. A mumbled Arabic curse along with the fact the person was a Reflekta made her release him in shock. The Relekta grumbled before turning to her.

“Are you okay?” a voice she would recognize anywhere asked. Marinette relaxed a tiny bit before concern and worry washed over her.

“ **You shouldn’t be here, Dami!** ” she snapped at him. The Reflekta froze.

“I don’t know who you think I am, but I am Robin,” the Reflkta replied evenly. Marinette felt cold. _His voice….. He lied in the beginning…. But he didn’t at the end._ “Please go over there,” the Reflekta pointed her towards what looked like an ambulance that was surrounded by other Reflktas. “Let us handle this.” Marinette said nothing as the Reflekta left to help another fight the fake Hawkmoth. She walked numbly over to the ambulance. Before she knew it, she was given the antidote and was sitting there, waiting and thinking. _He’s like me….. He’s a hero._ Before long, the unmistakable voice was demanding to be allowed near the ambulances. She looked up as Damian ran to her. He reached out hesitantly. He was about to pull back when Marinette latched onto him. She held him tightly. He tensed before relaxing and holding onto her just as tightly. They stayed like this for a good few moments. Marinette didn’t know she was shaking but she did know Damian was. She held on tighter when Bruce came by and said she was still allowed to come over if she wanted. She nodded. Before Marinette released Damian from the hug, she whispered “ **we need to talk later.** ” She felt Damian nod. They separated. During the entire drive to Wayne Manor, Damian and Marinette held hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoyed!!!


End file.
